Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!
by OtakuCrush10
Summary: Cerita ini berawal 7 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, Naruto yang sudah meraih tingkat jounin ini harus menghadapi tiga bocah genin dan menjadi sensei mereka! Apa jadinya jika sosok penggila ramen ini bertemu dengan tiga bocah yang sangat mengingatkannya terhadap tim-nya yang dulu? Please RnR...
1. Konoha's Newest Shinobi

Title : Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!

Disclaimer : Anime ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Drama, Action, Adventure.

Warning : Kurang rapih, Typo, Gaje, Berantakan, dll.

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi 7 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 (No Spoiler)

Chapter 1 : _**"Konoha's Newest Shinobi"**_

"Aku tak pernah menduga hari ini akan datang .." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Angin berhembus dalam damai, dan matahari bersinar cerah, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat mendukung. Naruto, yang kini berusia 24 tahun, terlihat sangat dewasa, tapi dia belum berubah sama sekali. Dia masih shinobi yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa bagian dari dirinya telah berubah. Dia telah menjadi Jounin, tingkat tertinggi dalam daftar shinobi, (secara teknis ... tingkat tertinggi adalah Hokage, tetapi tidak tingkat, melainkan gelar).

Dia mempercepat langkahnya, dia tidak ingin terlambat, karena kalau ia terlambat, sudah pasti ia akan mngecewakan yang lainnya, ditambah lagi omelan sang godaime hokage. Shikamaru mengatakan, semua jounin akan berkumpul di menara Hokage, untuk membahas pembagian tim yang akan dipimpin oleh masing-masing  
>jounin.<p>

_-_-_-_-_-_- 20 Menit Kemudian _-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey Naruto! Selamat pagi teman!" Kiba menyambut dengan ramah. "Hei Kiba, selamat pagi! Selamat pagi untuk kau juga, Akamaru!" Naruto membalas salam. Akamaru menggonggong pada Naruto, sebagai imbalan atas ucapan. Di dalam ruangan ada semua orang, lebih khusus, Jounin. Banyak teman-teman Naruto telah menjadi Jounin, sebagai contoh: Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, dan Sakura, (tapi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi medis yang bekerja di rumah sakit).

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita pirang berusia sekitar 50-an masuk ke ruangan bersama dengan seorang pria yang rambutnya diikat dan sudah memiliki sedikit abu-abu di rambutnya dan bekas luka di wajahnya. Pria itu tampaknya membawa file penting di tangannya. "Selamat pagi semua," ujar wanita berambut pirang. "Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama!" secara simultan semua jounin membalas nya. "Sepertinya kalian semua tahu, kita di sini untuk membahas pembagian tim, dan jounin yang telah diberitahu timnya akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab dan mendidik anggota tim, dan saya harap kalian akan segera bertemu dengan siswa di tim kalian masing-masing." Hokage menjelaskan kepada jounin tersebut. Semua mengangguk (tanda mengerti). "Sisanya, Iruka akan menjelaskan secara lebih rinci." Tsunade berkata dengan tegas.  
>"Seperti telah dijelaskan oleh Tsunade-sama, masing-masing dari kalian akan diberikan tanggung jawab mengurus tim, saya akan menyebutkan nama jounin dan juga nama tim yang akan dipimpinnya." Iruka-sensei menjelaskan dengan teliti.<p>

Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi sensei yang memimpin sebuah tim. "Shikamaru Nara, tim nomor 10!" ucap Iruka-sensei dengan suara yang agak keras, (agar suaranya dapat didengar). Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Siapa sangka, aku akan memimpin tim dengan nomor yang sama dengan tim-ku," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kiba Inuzuka, tim nomor 9!" ucap Iruka-sensei. "Apa?! Aku?!" Kiba tampaknya terkejut. "Rock Lee, tim nomor 8!" Iruka-sensei memanggil. "Yoshh ! Nomor delapan adalah angka keberuntungan-ku!" seru Lee. "Naruto Uzumaki, tim nomor 7!" setelah mendengar panggilan itu, Naruto diam seperti patung. Aku akan memimpin tim dengan jumlah yang sama tim lama saya, batin Naruto. "Itu pertanda keberuntungan", gumamnya.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Setelah Rapat -_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto hendak berjalan ke toko buku, tapi ketika di depan toko, dia bertemu Kakashi-sensei. "Oi...Kakashi-sensei!" Panggilan Naruto tidak bisa dihindari. Kakashi segera berbalik dan, "Oh..hey Naruto!" Kakashi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, kenapa kau tak bergabung di pertemuan tadi?" Naruto bertanya, heran. Kakashi tersenyum. "Pertemuan itu hanya untuk Jounin muda, dan yang terlibat," jelasnya. "Tapi sensei, kau terlihat cukup muda," kata Naruto menenangkan. Kakashi hanya tertawakecil. "Heh, aku menerima sanjunganmu...tapi rapat itu diadakan khusus untuk para jounin yang akan dibagikan tim genin." kata Kakashi. Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Oh ya ... itu mengingatkanku pada satu hal, kau dipilih untuk menjadi pemimpin tim?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau sedih? Kau seharus bangga terpilih menjadi seorang sensei," Kakashi mencoba menghibur murid lamanya. "Kakashi-sensei, bisa kita bicara dalam privasi?" tanyanya. Kakashi mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Di atas monumen Hokage -_-_-_-_-_-

"Jadi, mengapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk berbicara?" tanya Kakashi, yang duduk di kepala Hokage keempat (Minato). "Kenapa? Apakah kau takut ketinggian?" Naruto bergurau. Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun, ya memang ... aku takut ketinggian" jawabnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat sensei-nya mengakui ketakutan. "Maaf, kau seharusnya mengatakan itu sebelumnya," kata Naruto yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Aku memilih tempat ini, karena hanya di tempat ini yang aku dapat menjernihkan pikiranku dan dapat bersantai" jelasnya. Naruto tertawa, "ini tampaknya agak lucu, bersantai di kepala patung ayahmu sendiri," candanya. Kakashi terdiam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan padaku, siapa tahu aku dapat membantu" kata Kakashi. "Aku menghargai itu, terima kasih .." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada sensei. "Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu saya akhir-akhir ini," jelasnya. "Aku takut," kata Naruto. Kakashi tersentak sedikit. "Takut? Terhadap apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Aku takut, kalau aku tak bisa menjadi seorang sensei," katanya. Kakashi tersentak sekali lagi. "Aku takut, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mengajar murid-muridku atau jika Aku tidak bisa menjadi sensei yang hebat untuk murid-muridku." Naruto mengatakan, sambil menatap langit. "Aku tidak layak menjadi seorang sensei" katanya. Kakashi tersenyum, "Naruto, jangan pernah meragukan dirimu sendiri, Kau memiliki potensi untuk mengajar, kau memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan untuk mengajar seorang murid, pengalamanmu dalam beberapa misi dapat dijadikan inspirasi untuk mereka, Kau dapat membuat semua perubahan , dan yang paling penting adalah ... Kau tidak pernah menyerah!" Kakashi berkata pada murid lamanya itu. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, segera membangkitkan senyum ke sensei-nya. Kakashi tersenyum kembali. "Terima kasih, sensei!" kata jounin berambut pirang itu. "Kapan saja,"

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Keesokan Harinya -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Kertas ini berisi lokasi di mana kalian akan bertemu dengan siswa kalian," kata Iruka-sensei membagikan kertas yang dimaksud. Naruto juga menerima salah satu kertas yang dibagikan kepadanya, dan saat dia melihat kertas itu. "Bertemu di akademi, ya? Ini benar-benar membawa kembali semua kenangan," gumamnya. "Naruto, di mana kau bertemu dengan murid-muridmu Anda?" tanya kiba. "Aku akan menemui mereka di Akademi, kau?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Kau beruntung, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat. Saya harus bertemu dengan mereka di tengah-tengah hutan!" lagi-lagi, Kiba mengeluh. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya saya akan bernasib yang sama dengan Kakashi-sensei," katanya.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- At The Academy -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ini konyol! Kita dipaksa untuk menunggu sensei baru di kelas ini?! Kupikir kami akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda!" keluh si bocah berambut merah. Bocah laki-laki berambut merah mengenakan kaus abu-abu lengan panjang bertuliskan simbol klan-nya dan jaket merah marun dicampur dengan hitam (jaket lengan pendek), ia mengenakan celana pendek hitam, dan di bagian pinggang ada tas kecil yang berisi senjata khusus untuk ninja. (Seperti yang dimiliki oleh semua shinobi).  
>"Ayo, Shori! Jangan mengeluh, sensei baru kita mungkin masih memiliki beberapa urusan yang belum selesai sebelum pergi untuk menemui kita," kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang coklat diikat keatas (seperti Ino) dan memiliki poni yang tidak terlalu panjang. Dia mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang, dipadu dengan bolero berwarna violet, beserta rok kunoichi berwarna ungu muda dan celana dengan panjang selutut. Sama seperti temannya, di bagian pinggangnya ada tas berisi senjata. Gadis itu melipat tangannya dan melotot ke arah teman berambut merah itu.<br>"Ya dia benar, jadi berhenti mengeluh otak burung!" Bocah lain mengejek. Berambut abu-abu (seperti Kakashi), memakai kaus lengan panjang coklat gelap dengan simbol klan-nya. Bocah berambut abu-abu itu mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan dipinggang ada tas yang sama seperti yang lain. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa daripada bocah laki-laki berambut merah tadi. "Aku sudah tahu itu! Tapi aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan misi! sehingga Aku bisa menjadi shinobi terkuat di desa ini!" seru si bocah berambut merah. Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ia menghela napas, "Apa kau benar-benar berharap bahwa Hokage akan memberikan misi kepada anak-anak yang baru saja lulus dari Akademi?! Kau otak udang!" Gadis itu tampaknya telah kehilangan kesabaran. Sekarang gantian bocah berambut abu-abu yang berbicara. "Shori, daripada mengeluh, kau lebih baik memeriksa ulang senjatamu!" seperti gadis itu, ia juga kehilangan kesabaran. "Wow, terima kasih untuk mendukung saya!" kata bocah berambut merah, sangat sarkastis. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya ... selain tidak sabar untuk memulai pelatihan, aku merasa gugup," anak berambut merah itu mengaku. Teman-temannya terdiam. "Aku juga," pengakuan anak berambut abu-abu. "Jangan salah paham, aku gugup juga" pengakuan gadis berambut panjang juga terdengar. "Jangan khawatir, kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama sebagai sebuah tim!" Gadis itu memberikan semangat. Kedua anak laki-laki tersebut mengangguk dengan mantap.

Tiba-tiba, anak laki-laki berambut merah mengambil penghapus papan tulis di meja guru. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu. "Aku akan membuat lelucon kecil yang tidak berbahaya, untuk sensei kita." anak berambut merah berbisik, seperti yang ia katakan, penghapus papan tulis akan ditaruh di atas pintu sehingga ketika seseorang datang, penghapus itu akan jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu memukul kepala bocah berambut merah itu. "Dasar bodoh! Kita harus menghormati sensei kita, bukannya membuat jebakan untuknya!" teriak gadis itu. Berambut merah anak meringis kesakitan, "Ouucchhh .. ! Aiko-chan, kenapa kau melakukan itu?". "Karena kau sudah keterlaluan, jadi aku merasa ingin memukulmu!" gadis itu masih tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Tenang Aiko, sensei kita tidak akan jatuh ke jebakan kecil seperti itu .." kata anak berambut abu-abu.  
>Tiba-tiba pada saat itu, seseorang membuka pintu! Tapi jebakan itu tidak berhasil, penghapus papan tulis jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum orang tersebut masuk. Ketiga anak sangat terkejut, dan mereka mengawasi orang yang masuk. Sosok seorang jounin pirang, lebih tinggi daripada mereka bertiga, dengan rambut agak berduri, mengenakan rompi jaket hijau dengan kemeja lengan pendek hitam, mengenakan celana hitam dan pelindung dahi menunjukkan simbol "Konoha" (Seragam Jounin). Si jounin pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang penghapus papan tulis ketika jatuh, ia hanya sedikit terkejut. "Ahhhh tidak! ... jebakannya tidak bekerja!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut merah. "Dasar bodoh! Jaga sikapmu, dia seorang jounin!" bisik gadis itu. "Kami sangat meminta maaf untuk ini, salah satu teman kami sangat bodoh untuk membuat perangkap ini," anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya. <em>Ini sensei baru kami? Dia tampak seperti orang bodoh<em>, kata anak berambut abu-abu dalam pikiran. _Apakah ini benar ini sensei baru kami? Saya tidak yakin_, si gadis berambut panjang juga berbicara dalam pikirannya. _Ya ampun, aku lebih baik pergi tidur daripada yang diajarkan oleh pirang bodoh ini !_ Bocah berambut merah ini tampaknya juga berbicara di pikirannya.

Naruto's POV

Ya Ampun! Hari pertama pengenalan dan aku sudah dikerjain, sepertinya ini adalah anak-anak yang akan ku ajari, tetapi mereka tampak terlihat seperti orang tolol, terutama bocah dengan rambut merah itu. Tapi mereka membawa kembali kenangan ketika pertama kali aku dan yang lain bertemu , lebih baik ku lanjutkan!

"Apa ini, kesan pertamaku bertemu murid-muridku adalah dikerjain? Aku berharap sambutan yang hangat, tetapi aku malah diebak oleh orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian," kata Naruto, dengan santai. Semua dari mereka terkejut. "Hei, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh! Kau harus melihat di cermin !" timpal anak berambut merah. Naruto menghela napas. "Yah, kurasa tidak perlu untukku melatih kalian untuk menjadi shinobi ..." Naruto mengatakan karena ia tentang ingin keluar dari kelas lagi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak sensei, Abaikan saja dia! Jangan pergi! Kumohon ..." kata Aiko dengan wajah memelas. _Kau sangat suka memelas_ _ya_.., keringat Naruto turun. "Apakah benar kau sensei kami?" tanya anak itu dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu. "Apakah kalian Tim tujuh?" tanya Naruto. Semua mengangguk serempak. "Jadi ya, Aku-lah sensei kalian." Naruto menjawab. Semua dari mereka sangat terkejut. "Sekarang, ikuti aku! Kita akan pergi ke puncak menara Hokage!" Perintah Naruto kepada murid-muridnya. Mereka mengangguk, dan mengikuti perintah sensei mereka.

-_-_-_-_-_-_ Di atas menara Hokage _-_-_-_-_-

"Pertama-tama sebelum kita mulai, saya ingin kita melakukan perkenalan," kata Naruto. "Perkenalan?" gadis itu tidak mengerti. "Sebagai contoh, katakan padaku apa yang kalian suka dan tidak suka, hobi, dan impian untuk masa depan, atau sesuatu seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan gaya kasual. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Mari kita mulai! Wanita dulu.." Naruto menunjuk kearah gadis berambut panjang itu.  
>"Umm ... namaku Aiko Mizushi, apa yang kusuka adalah ... Maksudku orang yang kusuka ... umm ..." Aiko melirik ke arah anak laki-laki berambut merah kemudian berbalik kembali ke sensei nya dengan rona merah di pipinya, ia ternyata tersipu. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Hobi saya adalah membaca buku dan berlatih, dan impian saya untuk masa depan, saya ingin menjadi kunoichi medis, seorang pejuang yang baik dan shinobi yang sangat terampil." jelasnya. Naruto mengangguk. <em>Aku pikir, aku melihat sosok Sakura-chan dalam dirinya<em>, pikirnya. "Baiklah, kau berikutnya." Naruto menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu.  
>"Namaku Senshi Taka, hal-hal yang kusuka...sepertinya tidak banyak, aku hanya menyukai senjata shinobi terbaru, hal yang tidak kusukai...Kupikir ini tidak penting, sedangkan untuk hobi ku... aku mempunyai banyak hobi, impianku untuk masa depan...Aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebuah impian, tapi ambisi, ambisiku adalah untuk mengungguli seseorang, " kata anak itu. <em>Sepertinya anak ini adalah campuran dari Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke<em>, keringat Naruto turun. "Kau yang terakhir," kata Naruto.  
>"Baiklah! Namaku Shori Yamaki, Aku menyukai...maksudku mencintai ramen dan sushi! Aku tidak suka orang-orang yang berbohong kepada diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang mudah menyerah, hobiku adalah berlatih ninjutsu dan taijutsu, karena Iruka-sensei mengatakan bahwa ini kelemahanku...hehehe...dan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah untuk menjadi Hokage berikutnya! Jadi waspada terhadap semua orang yang ingin menjadi Hokage, mereka harus terlebih dahulu mengalahkan aku!" kata anak berambut merah bernama Shori. Naruto tertawa kecil. <em>Jadi ini adalah deja vu, ya?<em> pikirnya.  
>"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu identitas kalian, aku akan membahas sesuatu yang penting untuk tes besok." jelasnya. "Tunggu sebentar runcing-kepala sensei!" bentak Shori. Keringat Naruto turun lagi. "Mengapa kau memanggilku runcing-kepala sensei?" dia mendesah. "Karena aku tidak tahu namamu," jawab Shori. Naruto tersentak sedikit. "Oh ya kau benar! Aku lupa! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku suka Ichiraku ramen, aku tidak suka ... sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting, hobiku ... ini tidak penting juga, dan mimpiku ... kurasa kalian tidak perlu tahu," katanya. Semuanya keringat turun. "Perkenalan macam apa itu?! Apa yang kau katakan adalah hanya namamu dan makanan yang kau cintai!" protes Shori. Naruto menaruh cengiran khas nya, dan tertawa lagi.<br>"Baiklah, kita semua sudah perkenalan, sekarang saatnya untuk serius." kata Naruto. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Besok, kalian akan menghadapi tes, agar kalian dapat menjadi genin," jelasnya. "Tunggu dulu! Bukankah kita melakukan tes di Akademi?" Tanya Aiko. "Ya, Aiko-chan benar! Mengapa kita harus mengikuti tes bodoh lain lagi ?!" Shori protes lagi. Sementara Senshi mendengarkan.  
>"Dengar, tes yang dilakukan di Akademi hanyalah sebuah tes yang berfungsi untuk menginformasikan tentang bagaimana untuk menjadi shinobi tapi itu tidak membuat kalian menjadi seorang Genin, kalian mungkin memiliki pelindung dahi, tapi itu tidak membuat kalian Genin. Tes yang akan kita lakukan adalah tes yang menentukan apakah kalian layak dipanggil Genin," jounin pirang itu menjelaskan. "Besok, berkumpul di tempat pelatihan pada pukul 08.00 pagi, bawa semua senjata kalian dan pastikan bahwa kalian tidak makan sarapan!" Naruto mengatakan dengan tatapan yang tajam. Semua terkejut. "Mengapa kita tidak diperbolehkan?" Protes Shori. Naruto melirik Shori. "Karena jika kalian melakukannya, selama tes ... muntah akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang kalian lakukan." katanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Shori, Aiko, dan Senshi terkejut bahwa hampir menahan napas. "Sampai jumpa besok!" Naruto mengatakan, saat melakukan tanda tangan, dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang di antara asap putih.<p>

-_-_-_-_-_- Di Hutan -_-_-_-_-_-

"Sempurna, hari pertamaku keluar dari akademi, dan aku sekali lagi harus menghadapi tes bodoh!" Shori mengeluh. "Ayo, jangan jadi pemalas!" Aiko menyemangati teman berambut merah itu. "Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage suatu hari, pertama kau harus menjadi Genin kemudian menjadi chuunin, jounin, dan akhirnya ditunjuk sebagai Hokage!" Aiko seru. "Ayo, mari kita berlatih!" Aiko mengajak. "Mungkin nanti, Aiko-chan. Aku ingin makan siang dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan pergi berlatih." Shori berkata dengan nada malas. Dia menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala, berjalan sambil bersenandung malas.  
>"Kau memang seorang pemalas, tidak heran. Aku akan mengalahkanmu tanpa harus melatih." Senshi mengejek, angkuh. Langkah Shori berhenti mendengar ejekan dari anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. Kemudian menoleh dalam sekejap. "Dengar, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupku seperti itu! Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan! Dan aku juga tidak akan dikalahkan oleh orang yang sok tahu seperti kau!" teriak Shori. Tatapannya tak luput dari wajah anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. Dia berdiri menghadapi saingannya dengan tangan mengepal dan gemetar karena marah. "Oh ya? Karena hanya dengan satu pukulan dari tanganku, kau akan melambung pergi dari wajahku !" balas Senshi, yang sekarang emosinya sudah tak terbendung. Shori dan Senshi keduanya geram. Aiko hanya berdiri di samping mereka, dalam keheningan.<br>Shori dan Senshi masing-masing mengambil kunai di kantong yang ada di pinggang mereka. Mereka saling menyerang dengan tendangan dan pukulan, bentrok kunai dan saling melempari shuriken terhadap satu sama lain. Shori mulai melakukan hand seal, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Seketika, chakra api berbentuk bola besar keluar dari mulut Shori. Bola api itu menembak ke arah Senshi. Dengan refleks yang cepat, Senshi melakukan hand seal dan berteriak "Earth Style: Mud Wall" dinding lumpur yang sangat besar menghalangi bola api yang baru saja datang, dan Senshi mulai membuat hand seal lagi. "Earth Style: Mud Wave!" gelombang lumpur berkecepatan tinggi, meluncur kearah Shori. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Shori berseru, api besar berwujud naga menghancurkan gelombang lumpur yang dikirim oleh Senshi. Aiko yang melihat ini menjadi cemas dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Shori berlari menuju Senshi dan Senshi melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berada dalam posisi pertempuran Taijutsu. Aiko terkesiap, dan sepertinya dia memiliki ide. Shori meluncurkan pukulan keras pada Senshi, sementara Senshi meluncurkan tendangan di Shori. Namun di tengah-tengah itu, Aiko muncul, melerai mereka. Aiko berada dalam posisi yang sangat mengejutkan. Tangan kanannya memegang pukulan dari Shori dan tangan kirinya memegang tendangan dari Senshi. Ini semua berkat Taijutsu-nya yang sangat baik.  
>"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti!" Aiko berteriak. "Aku tahu kalian saingan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkelahi!" ujarnya. Senshi dan Shori berpaling ke arah Aiko. Keduanya mengagumi keterampilan Taijutsu Aiko ini. "Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk makan siang. Shori benar, tidak mungkin jika kita dapat latihan disaat perut kosong." kata Aiko. "Jadi sebaiknya kita pergi ke warung makan, bersama-sama!" Aiko memeluk kedua temannya. Senshi dan Shori tersipu.<p>

-_-_-_-_-_- Kembali di desa -_-_-_-_-_-

"Hei, lihat! Ichiraku Ramen tampaknya enak, mari kita makan di sana!" Shori seru sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Shori berjingkrak kesenangan, dan berlari menuju toko ramen itu. Aiko hanya tersenyum pada teman berambut merah-nya itu, dan mengikutinya. "Hey! Tunggu aku!" Senshi mengejar dua temannya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan.  
>Naruto berjalan perlahan-lahan, sambil melihat ke arah kanan dan ke kiri. Anak-anak bermain dengan gembira, ada yang bercanda, tertawa, melompat-lompat. Sore itu adalah hari yang sama dengan setiap hari. Naruto menghela napas, kemudian menemukan sebuah toko makanan yang bertuliskan "Ichiraku", kemudian mencium aroma makanan favoritnya. "Rupanya, pak tua itu mengundangku untuk mampir." katanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju Ichiraku.<br>Ketika ia tiba di toko, ia melihat 3 anak makan semangkuk ramen dengan tampilan akrab di wajah mereka. "Apa yang ?! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Naruto terkejut melihat tiga anak yang ternyata murid-muridnya. Shori berbalik dengan mulut masih penuh, Aiko berbalik sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu, sementara Senshi berbalik dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Naruto-sensei!?" ucap mereka secara bersamaan. "Kami makan siang di sini, apa masalahmu?" Shori protes, setelah menelan. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak menduga kalian ada di sini." kata Naruto, yang kemudian duduk di samping murid-muridnya. "Hei pak tua! Satu mangkuk ramen!" Naruto memesan. Si pak tua itu mengangguk, dia memasak secepat yang dia bisa, dan kemudian ... "Ini dia!" pak tua itu menyerahkan semangkuk ramen panas. "Terima kasih pak tua!" kata Naruto, sambil makan mangkuk ramen. Pria tua itu tersenyum, dan kemudian dia memanggil seseorang.  
>"Ayame!" memanggil orang tua. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita dengan perut yang agak besar muncul di antara mereka. "Wah..wah..wah ... kalau bukan pelanggan favorit kami!" Ayame menyambut. "Naruto!" Ayame memeluk jounin pirang itu dengan erat. Naruto memeluknya kembali.<br>Senshi, Shori dan Aiko menjatuhkan rahang mereka terbuka, melihat pemandangan itu. _Sepertinya Naruto-sensei sudah sering datang ke sini_, Aiko dalam pikirannya. "Ayame, kau tampak hebat! Bagaimana perut besar-mu itu, huh?" Naruto bergurau. Ayame tertawa. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Kandunganku baik-baik saja. Ryoko sangat aktif selama Ibunya sedang bekerja." Ayame berkata, sambil mengusap perutnya. Naruto tersenyum. Ayame kemudian melirik tiga anak yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, dan tersenyum sinis.  
>"Jadi sekarang kau sensei, ya...?" Ayame bercanda. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengajari mereka kenakalan-mu!" Ayame menggoda lagi, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto menyeringai lebar, tertawa dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.<br>_Naruto-sensei sering datang ke sini sering? Bahkan ketika Naruto-sensei masih kecil? Tidak heran mereka mengenal satu sama lain_, Senshi mengatakan dalam pikirannya. "Jadi, siapa nama kalian?" Ayame bertanya berkenalan. Shori-lah yang menjawab lebih dulu.  
>"Namaku Shori Yamaki, aku berusia 12 tahun, calon Genin baru, dan calon Hokage di Konoha!" seru Shori, sembari berpose sebagai pahlawan. Ayame tertawa sementara Naruto terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau punya saingan, nak!" Ayame berkata kepada Shori. "Huh, siapa?" Shori kaget. Ayame melirik sedikit ke Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Shori. Ayame tersenyum. "Seseorang yang sudah kau tahu" jawabnya, cekikikan. Shori memasang wajah polos, dan menggaruk kepalanya, karena dia tidak tahu siapa itu. Dan itu membuat Ayame tertawa lagi. Kemudian Ayami berpaling ke Aiko.<br>"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Ayame tersenyum ke arah Aiko. Aiko tersenyum kembali ke wanita hamil itu. "Nama saya Aiko Mizushi, 12 tahun, calon Genin baru, dan suatu hari akan menjadi Kunoichi medis terbesar!" Aiko mengatakan, bersemangat. Ayame mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian beralih ke Senshi.  
>"Kau yang memiliki tampang paling serius disini, siapa namamu?" tanya Ayame. Senshi mendengus angkuh. "Namaku Senshi Taka, berusia 12 tahun, dan calon Genin baru, dan calon shinobi terkuat di Konoha." Senshi mengatakan, dengan nada biasa, berbeda dari yang lain. Ayame tersenyum.<br>"Hehe... sepertinya kau memiliki tugas berat, Naruto! Kau harus mengajarkan generasi baru Konoha! Jadi mereka bisa membuat kita bangga, menjadi shinobi konoha. Seperti dirimu .." kata Ayame. Naruto tersenyum. "Murid-muridmu sangat mengesankan, dan aku bisa melihat potensi mereka, mereka harus membuktikan diri kepada seluruh dunia bahwa mereka adalah salah satu shinobi terhebat Konoha." Ayame menasihati. Senshi, Aiko, dan Shori mengangguk dengan mantap. Dan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

-_-_-_-_- Dalam perjalanan pulang -_-_-_-

"Apa pun tes-nya, itu tidak akan menakut-nakuti kami! Kami pasti akan lulus tes dan menjadi Genin!" seru Shori. Aiko tersenyum, Senshi mendengus, sementara Naruto terkekeh dan tersenyum.

_Sensei dan murid-muridnya...berjalan bersama...pemandangan yang indah...pengingat manis dari masa lalu dengan sesama rekan tim..._


	2. The Test

Title : Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!

Disclaimer : Anime ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Drama, Action, Adventure.

Warning : Kurang rapih, Typo, Gaje, Berantakan, dll.

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi 7 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 (No Spoiler)

_**BONUS**_

Alma : Kon'nichiwa Minna! Hai, namaku Alma! Aku si _writer_ fanfic ini. Sekarang aku membuat bonus_ interview_, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan

mewawancaraiku...

Shori : Hei Semua! Apa kalian merindukanku? He-he-he...

Alma : *_terdiam*_

Shori : Kenapa?! Tak senang kalau aku yang mewawancaraimu?!

Alma : Bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku berharap akan diwawancarai oleh _Naruto_ sendiri,

Shori : Eh?! Kenapa memangnya?

Alma : *_nge-blush*_ karena aku...f-fans n-na-naruto!

Shori : EEHHHH?! *_terkejut dan tak bisa berkomentar* _Kau nge-fans sama runcing-kepala sensei?!

Alma : Hehehe...Sudahlah tak usah dibahas, ayo kita mulai wawancaranya! ^_^

Shori : OKE! Pertama, review dari **Sarti**, dia sepertinya kaget Naruto-sensei jadi seorang Guru

Alma : Oh ya? Hehe...sebenarnya mungkin para fans berharap Naruto langsung menjadi Hokage, tapi aku ingin membuat Naruto merasakan dulu bagaimana

menjadi seorang sensei, jadi ia bisa merasakan suka dan duka Kakashi selama ini...terima kasih atas review-nya **Sarti**!

Shori : Selanjutnya, sepertinya **Guest** dan **Namikaze Uzumaki 11** punya pendapat yang sama, mereka bilang, "kenapa naruto tidak terkenal, padahal dia kan

pahlawan di pds 4? Dan kenapa murid-muridnya tidak kaget saat mengetahui naruto adalah guru mereka?" Ehh?! Memangnya untuk apa kami

kaget?!

Alma : *_menatap Shori dengan sinis_* ohh...kau pasti akan kaget mengetahui siapa sensei-mu sebenarnya...

Shori : *_tersentak_* memangnya siapa dia?

Alma : Kau harus mencari tahu itu sendiri...*tersenyum sinis*

Shori : *mendengus kesal* ngomong-ngomong, apa itu "pds 4"?

Alma : Perang Dunia Shinobi 4

Shori : Ehh?! Maksudmu perang yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu? *bergidik ngeri*

Alma : Tenang saja...perang itu terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu kok!

Shori : *masih merinding* tapi tetap saja...aku ngeri...

Alma : *menggeleng-gelengkan kepala* Ayo, lanjutkan!

Shori : Oh iya! Ada review dari **Luca Marvell**, katanya kenapa tulisannya berantakan?

Alma : Maaf **Luca-san! **Ini memang saat pertama kali aku membuat fanfic, sebelumnya fanfic ini kupublikasikan di website blogku

Shori : Kau juga membuat blog?

Alma : Yup!

Shori : Berapa pembaca-mu?

Alma : Baru 3 pembaca setia, tapi aku sudah mempunyai 7 pengikut..

Shori : Aihh..sedikit sekali!

Alma : Maklumlah, aku baru seorang pemula...

Shori : Pantas saja...

Alma : Sudahlah, lanjutkan! *tampang kesal*

Shori : Baiklah! **Hadinamkaze** bertanya, apa fanfic ini ada lanjutannya atau memang tidak ada?

Alma : Tentu saja ada lanjutannya! Tenang saja! hehehe...^_^ Apa ada review yang lain?

Shori : Yahh mungkin itu sajalah...review yang lain berisi tentang pujian dan penyemangat

Alma : Hihi...terimakasih! Aku pasti akan melanjutkan fanfic ini! Dan tenang saja, makin seru kok!

Shori : Yoshh! Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan fanfic-nya! Oh ya, jangan lupa membuatku lebih keren ya...

Alma : *menggeleng-gelengkan kepala* baiklah, ayo kita mulai...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening AMV : One Republic - Counting Stars<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 2**__**"The Test!"**_

_**Ketiga Calon Genin, berjalan menuju tempat pelatihan untuk menemui sensei mereka...**_

"Hei Senshi, Shori! Apa kalian makan sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Aiko dengan nada suara lesu sekali. Biasanya sinar mentari yang cerah selalu membangkitkan semangatnya, kini tidak. Karena ia melewatkan sarapan dengan _dango_ lezat masakan neneknya.

Senshi menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan tidak sama sekali menghampiri ibuku di dapur," meskipun ia termasuk murid unggulan di akademi yang terkenal hebat dengan keahliannya, tetap saja seorang anak membutuhkan sarapan.

Aiko mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Kalau kau, Shori?" pertanyaan yang membuat bocah berambut merah itu jengkel. Perutnya pun berbunyi, seakan memberontak dan memohon untuk diberi makanan. Shori menatap Aiko dengan sinis, "Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aiko hanya menyengir, padahal dibalik cengirannya itu ada perasaan iba melihat temannya kelaparan. "Sudah, tenanglah Shori! Setelah tes, ayo kita makan siang di Ichiraku!" ajak Aiko. Shori langsung memasang senyuman paling lebar, "Hehe...Aiko-can mau menraktirku ya?" gurau Shori yang akhirnya membuat Aiko menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya mengepal sembari bergetar, wajahnya terlihat jengkel. "Apa kau bilang?!" seru Aiko, menjitak kepala si bocah dungu itu.

Shori merengek kesakitan, "Auww! Aiko-chan...untuk apa kau memukulku?" Shori tampaknya tak sudi kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk tinjuan Aiko yang terkenal menyakitkan itu.

Aiko mendengus kesal. "Memangnya mendapat uang itu mudah?! Memangnya kau kira berapa harga satu ma-" omongan Aiko terputus karena sebuah tangan menutupi kedua bibirnya. Tangan Senshi yang ternyata menghalangi Aiko untuk berbicara. "Senshi, kenapa kau menutup mulut Aiko-chan?!" sepertinya Shori membela teman perempuannya itu. Senshi memberi isyarat untuk diam kepada kedua temannya, dan menunjuk kearah sebuah lapangan. Terlihat di lapangan itu, seorang pria dewasa berseragam _jounin_, berikat kepala hitam dengan lambang "_Konoha_", berambut pirang, dan tanda lahir garis-garis yang mirip kumis terdapat di pipi-nya. Jounin itu sepertinya sedang sibuk bermain dengan _bunshin_ yang ia buat sendiri. Nampaknya mereka sedang bermain _Tic-Tac-Toe_.

"Hei, Apa kau yakin kau tidak curang?! Menurutku kau bermain curang di tiga ronde terakhir!" seru Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa curang dalam permainan _tic-tac-toe_, huh?!" protes bunshin yang ia buat.

Disebelah mereka, bunshin kedua menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil melerai mereka, "Kalian berdua berhentilah berkelahi, kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil saja, bahkan anak kecil pun pasti tak akan berkelahi untuk hal sepele seperti ini,"

"Dia yang salah! Dia curang!" rengek Naruto. Bunshin pertama mendengus kesal, "Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana bisa aku curang?!" Bunshin kedua mencoba untuk melerai mereka sekuat tenaganya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya sebuah klon. "Naruto, bagaimana caranya bisa curang dalam permainan tic-tac-toe? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia curang?" Bunshin kedua mencoba untuk memberi komentarnya. Naruto hanya melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu, pasti ada caranya, semua ada caranya!" saking kehabisan kata, Naruto membuat alasan sendiri.

Dari belakang semak-semak, ketiga kandidat genin ini mengamati. Keringat mereka turun (_sweatdropped anime style_). "Ya Ampun.." gumam Aiko._ Runcing-kepala sensei kalah dalam permainan tic-tac-toe, dengan klon-nya sendiri, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkannya!_, batin Shori. "Naruto-sensei bermain tic-tac-toe dan kalah dengan bunshin-nya sendiri...sungguh payah," bisik Aiko. "Kau benar, runcing-kepala sensei benar-benar payah.." timpal Shori. Senshi mendengus, "Jangan asal berkomentar! Kau harus bercermin! Apa dirimu sehebat yang kau pikir.." komentar terdingin dari Senshi. Shori menggeram hendak ingin menonjok Senshi, tapi Aiko menahan tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "lebih baik jangan..."

"Kau hanya iri terhadap kehebatan dan keahlianku, dan jangan berharap kalau aku mau mengajarimu ya.." gurauan Shori terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Senshi. "Siapa yang mau diajari oleh seorang idiot sepertimu?!" seru Senshi, tapi dengan nada berbisik. Shori kembali menggeram, "APA KAU BILANG?!" seru Shori. Suaranya sangat keras, sampai mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang main dengan bunshin-bunshinnya.

Senshi dan Aiko menjitak kepala Shori secara bersamaan, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kenapa mereka bisa punya refleks yang sama?

Satu persatu Bunshin menghilang, dan Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia akhirnya mendeteksi keberadaan muridnya, yang ternyata mereka bersembunyi tak jauh. Ia berdiri, membetulkan ikat kepalanya, dan tersenyum. "Hei kalian! Seret bokong kalian kesini sekarang juga!" seru Naruto.

Aiko, Shori, dan Senshi tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sensei mereka. Mereka pun berbaris menyamping dan berdiri tegak. "Jadi, kalian memata-mataiku ya?" goda Naruto. Tangannya memain-mainkan kunai seperti yang biasa dilakukan ayahnya.

Shori menelan ludah, kakinya sudah bergemetaran. "M-m-maafkan k-kami s-s-sensei, k-kami tak b-bermaksud untuk m-memata-mataimu.." ucap Aiko dengan tergagap-gagap. "Benar, sensei." timpal Senshi. Naruto tertawa kecil dan berhenti memainkan kunai-nya. Sebuah cengiran terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan itu, "Tak usah tak takut, untuk apa kalian bersembunyi dariku?" Naruto menaruh kembali kunai-nya kedalam tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya.

Aiko, Senshi, dan Shori menghela nafas lega. _Kukira, dia akan memberi hukuman..._batin si kunoichi berambut coklat itu. Suasana pun kembali seperti semula, yang tadinya tegang, sekarang menjadi agak santai, namun rasa gugup menghantui mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kujelaskan cara kerja tes-nya." Naruto memulai, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tas kecilnya itu. **Triingg..tringg...** suara bel kecil beradu. Dua buah bel kecil terdapat di tangan kekar si jounin pirang ini. "Apa kalian lihat dua bel kecil yang ada di tanganku ini? Benda ini adalah target kalian," tukas Naruto. Shori dan kawan-kawan menyimak dengan teliti.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan, adalah mengambil bel ini dariku..." jelas Naruto. Shori tersentak, "Hanya itukah yang harus kita lakukan?" Ia menganggap tes ini adalah hal yang sepele. "_BAKA_! Jangan terburu-buru!" seru Aiko. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, Dasar dungu!" ejek Senshi. "Hei!" Shori tak mau kalah. "Sudah cukup! Jika kalian terus bermain celotehan, kapan tes ini akan berjalan?" Naruto melerai pertengkaran mereka. Tetapi dibalik tampangnya yang serius itu, ia tersenyum. Ia rindu pada kebiasaan tim 7 saat mereka masih bocah.

"Begini, di tanganku ada dua bel, tugas kalian adalah merenggutnya dariku. Masing-masing anak harus punya satu bel, dan yang tidak mendapatkan bel, tidak lulus dari tes ini," jelas Naruto. Ketiga bocah itu pun terkejut. "M-maksudmu, k-k-kita h-harus berebut bel kecil itu?" Aiko memastikan. Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Iya!"

Aiko _sweatdropped_, _Bagaimana bisa aku rebutan bel kecil itu dengan kedua orang ini, mereka sangat ahli,_ batin Aiko. Matanya melirik ke arah kedua teman laki-lakinya itu. Shori yang sudah ahli dalam mengontrol chakra pasti akan menjadi sebuah tantangan baginya, ditambah lagi Senshi yang mahir dalam Genjutsu. Meskipun dirinya terkenal hebat karena taijutsu-nya, tetapi tetap saja, ia bukanlah tandingan mereka.

"Tetapi bukan berarti kedua rekan tim-nya lulus, mereka juga akan gagal.." tambah Naruto dengan nada sinis. Ketiga bocah ini terkejut bukan main. "TAPI ITU TIDAK ADIL, SENSEI!" protes Shori. Naruto kembali tertawa kecil, "Di dunia ini tak ada yang adil, percaya padaku...jika kau mau menjadi seorang shinobi, kau harus mengikuti level-mu, dalam kondisi seperti ini, level-mu adalah Genin, dan untuk bisa menjadi Genin, kau harus terlebih dahulu mengetahui tentang dunia ini." nasihat Naruto. Shori terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian punya waktu sampai pukul 12.00, dan yang tidak mendapatkan bel, akan diikat di salah satu tiang kayu itu dan terpaksa untuk melihat rekan timnya makan siang!" ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah tiga tiang kayu yang dulunya tempat ia dan tim 7 melaksanakan tes yang sama. Aiko, Shori, dan Senshi serempak _sweatdropped_. _Jadi Itu alasannya mengapa __ia menyuruh kami untuk tidak sarapan, dia telah menipu kita_, batin ketiga calon genin ini. Ketiga kandidat genin ini mengangguk dengan mantap. Naruto tersenyum, "Dan...Mulai!"

Sekejap ia langsung hilang, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. "Eh?! Kemana runcing-kepala sensei pergi?" Shori sepertinya sudah tak tahan ingin mengambil bel itu. "Ayo kita kejar dia!" seru Shori, Aiko mengangguk, dan Senshi tersenyum.

Ketiga kandidat kenin ini pun dengan semangat mengejar gol mereka yaitu bel-bel kecil yang berada di tangan sensei mereka, Naruto.

"Bagus, ia sudah mulai beraksi..." gumam si sosok misterius. "Dengan begini, ia bisa mempercepat waktu," ia memasang senyuman sinis di wajahnya, lalu menghilang...

~~~~ Back with the Genins ~~~~

"Senshi, menurutmu bagaimana caranya kita menemukan Naruto-sensei?" tanya Aiko. Senshi terdiam. Lalu akhirnya ia membuka mulut, tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa, Shori langsung memotongnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pasang perangkap!" usul so bocah berambut merah ini.

Aiko menepuk dahinya, dan Senshi menghela nafas. "Maksudmu dengan cara membuat perangkap seperti kemarin?" ledek Senshi, ia pun tertawa seletah meledeknya. Aiko dan Shori kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Aiko akhirnya ikut tertular Senshi, gadis ini tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Shori menggeram dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"M-Memangnya k-kenapa?!" timpal Shori dengan tergagap-gagap. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Dan ini menambah bumbu tawa sehingga Senshi dan Aiko kembali tertawa. Awalnya ia menggeram tetapi akhirnya ia terbawa oleh suasana. Bocah berambut merah ini ikut tertawa.

"Heh, mereka sangat akur, berbeda dengan tim 7 yang dulu." gumam si jounin pirang sembari tertawa kecil. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia berkelahi dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura selalu melerai mereka. Meskipun begitu, itu tetap menjadi kenangan terindah bagi Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengamati murid-muridnya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan jurus _itu_?" usul Senshi. Wajahnya sekarang tampak serius. Aiko melenguh dan Shori bergeming. "Itu adalah ide terkonyol yang pernah kudengar!" seru Shori. "Kita tidak perlu menggunakan jurus-jurus mematikan untuk mendapatkan bel-bel itu! Apa kau sudah gila?! Itu hanya akan membuang-buang chakra!" tukas Shori. Senshi terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Aiko menghela nafas. "Untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku setuju dengan Shori. Lagipula kita akan menyia-nyiakan tenaga dan chakra. Lebih baik kita gunakan cara lain. Meskipun kau berasal dari klan Taka, tetapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan _kinjutsu_ (jurus-jurus terlarang) dari klan-mu karena terlalu bahaya." peringat Aiko. Senshi menggeram. "ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! Memangnya apa yang memberimu HAK untuk membawa nama klan-ku?!" bentaknya. Aiko dan Shori terkejut bukan main. Sama hal-nya dengan Naruto yang sedang mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Kalian hanya melihat dari sisi kekuatan, klan-ku bukanlah klan pembunuh! Meskipun jurus-jurus kami berbahaya, namun kami tidak berani untuk memakainya sehari-hari, apalagi untuk niat kejahatan. Para tetua terdahulu melihat kami dengan kejijikan dan ketakutan, sehingga mereka mempunyai niat untuk memusnahkan kami satu persatu. Lambat laun, nasib klan kami akan menjadi seperti nasib klan Uchiha!" seru Senshi. Aiko dan Shori tak dapat bergeming, melihat Senshi yang tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

_**Soundtrack : Toshiro Masuda - Sadness and Sorrow**_

Aiko dan Shori benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun. "Sudahlah! Aku muak dengan kalian!" seru Senshi, menutupi wajahnya. Aiko hendak ingin merangkul Senshi, tapi tangannya langsung ditangkis oleh Senshi. "Aku tak perlu belas kasihan kalian!"

Shori menggeram, "kau boleh marah tapi tak usah bersikap kasar pada Aiko-chan!" Shori membela temannya. Ia pun mendekati Senshi dan memegang pundaknya. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang masa lalu, kawan! Yang terpenting adalah kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari masa lalu," ucap Shori. Senshi tersentak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Shori, lalu mendengus (seperti biasa). Aiko hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. _Kukira mereka akan bertengkar_ , Aiko hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Dengan begitu kita lebih cepat mencari Naruto-sensei." usul Aiko. "Usulanmu boleh juga," ujar Senshi, emosinya sepertinya sudah mulai mereda.

"Sepertinya aku berkata terlalu cepat, ternyata mereka sering bertengkar." Naruto hanya terkekeh memerhatikan tingkah mereka. "Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sepertinya sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jangan sampai mereka bernasib sama dengan tim 7 yang dulu..." gumamnya. Wajahnya pun tertunduk dan mengingat saat tim 7 terpecah. Dan ia kembali mengingat masa-masa dimana ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan_nya_ ke desa.

"Baiklah, semoga kita bisa mendapatkan bel-nya!" Aiko menyemangati kedua sahabatnya itu. Shori menanggapi dengan cengiran, "Yosshh, Aiko-chan!". Sedangkan Senshi menanggapi dengan senyuman, "Iya, semoga kita bisa lulus."

Dengan itu, mereka langsung berpencar...

Naruto tersenyum, "Mereka sudah beraksi, waktunya untuk mempersiapkan tes ini.." ucapnya, lalu ia melakukan segel tangan, dan menghilang.

~~~ With Aiko ~~~

_Semoga mereka baik-baik saja! Aku tentu saja tak ingin melihat mereka terluka, apalagi Shori yang terkenal dengan sifat tidak sabar-nya itu, hati-hati Shori!_ batin si kunoichi cilik ini. Ia pun meloncat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke yang lain.

~~~ With Shori ~~~

Bocah ini berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Ia mencoba untuk mendeteksi letak chakra sensei-nya.

"Ah! Ketemu!" ia pun berhenti, dan melihat ke arah chakra yang ia deteksi. Shori mengintip, dan ternyata benar, terlihat seorang jounin berambut pirang sedang duduk di atas pohon sembari membaca buku. Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang, ia pun langsung melempar shurikan ke arah Naruto. Dengan spontan, Naruto melakukan segel tangan, "Kawarimi No Jutsu!" sekejap, shuriken yang dilempar Shori menancap di sebuah batang kayu kecil.

"_Kuso_! Jurus pengganti! Kemana dia pergi?" Shori pun mempersiapkan kunai, sebuah kunai yang sudah ditempel segel peledak. "Kau terlihat agak tegang," tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Shori sambil memegang buku _icha-icha paradise_. Shori menggeram, lalu ia hendak melempar kunai yang sudah diberi segel peledak itu. Naruto pun melakukan segel tangan, "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" sekejap hanya batang kayu yang menjadi sasaran kunai peledaknya itu.

~~~ With Senshi ~~~

_**BOOMMM!**_

_Ledakan apa itu?! Berasal darimanakah suara ledakan itu?!_ batin bocah berambut abu-abu ini. Senshi dengan refleks langsung mendeteksi chakra, meskipun ia tidak tahu milik siapa chakra itu, yang penting ia bisa mendapatkan jejak darimana berasalnya ledakan itu.

Sama halnya dengan Aiko, gadis ini langsung mendeteksi keberadaan sebuah chakra di sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu, ia bisa mendapatkan bel-nya.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Shori...<p>

Ia melempar tiga shuriken ke arah Naruto, namun dengan mudah-nya Naruto menghindar. Ia sudah berusaha untuk berkelahi jarak jauh, namun tidak berhasil karena ketepatan dalam menembaknya masih diragukan, sedangkan untuk berkelahi jarak dekat Shori masih belum berhasil, karena Taijutsu-nya masih dalam proses belajar. Akibatnya, Shori mendapatkan oleh-oleh, yaitu bekas goresan di kaki dan tangannya serta luka-luka menghiasi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan jaketnya saja hampir robek akibat lemparn shuriken.

_Kuso..., jika aku terus begini, ini sama saja membuang-buang chakraku!_ keluh Shori dalam batinnya. Akhirnya, terlintas sebuah ide! Sebuah senyuman bangkit dari wajah si kandidat genin berambut merah ini. "Hehehe..."

Ia mengalirkan sebagian chakra-nya ke titik kaki. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk siap menyerang. Sekilas senyuman terlihat di wajah bocah ini. Lalu, ia pun langsung melemparkan shurikennya ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto menghindar dari serangan senjata berbentuk bintang itu, tetapi karena efek jumlah-nya yang banyak sehingga Naruto tidak sempat membuat segel tangan lagi.

Dengan itu, Shori langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ia masih memfokuskan chakra-nya di kakinya. _Bagus! Dengan begini, runcing-kepala sensei tidak mempunyai waktu sedikitpun untuk membuat segel tangan, dan nampaknya ia tidak akan menggunakan jurus pengganti lagi,_ batin Shori setelah melihat gurunya. Ia mulai mendekat, dan bersiap-siap untuk menendang! _Ini kesempatanku!_

Dengan lincahnya Shori mengerahkan seluruh chakranya ke titik kaki-nya sehingga membuat tendangannya nampak efektif dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke tubuh si jounin pirang ini. Namun dapat ditebak, Naruto bisa menangkap kakinya itu, tapi pas sekali saat Naruto menangkap kakinya, Shori mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Ia langsung memalingkan tubuhnya dan meraih untuk bel-bel kecil yang berada di sabuk pinggang gurunya. _YA!_

Ia berhasil!

* * *

><p>Senshi dan Aiko tak dapat berkomentar apapun saat melihat ini. Nampaknya mereka mengamati pertarungan antara teman berambut merahnya itu bersama si jounin. Mata Senshi tak dapat percaya, keduanya pun melebar, setelah mengetahui kelau temannya yang terkadang <em>dungu<em> itu bisa langsung mendapatkan bel-nya!

Sedangkan Aiko, ia terlihat terbengong dan terdiam melihat aksi temannya yang terkadang lugu itu. Pipinya merona, _Bagus Shori! Aku senang kau bisa lulus..._ perasaan gadis ini nampak terasa jelas terhadap seorang 'Yamaki' ini.

* * *

><p>Shori terengah-engah setelah mendapatkan bel kecil itu. Nafas-nya masih tak dapat diatur, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali. Keringat pun turun butir per butir dari dahi si kandidat genin ini, namun meskipun kaki dan tangannya terluka, tapi itu tidak menahan Shori untuk membangga-banggakan dirinya ataupun untuk menyengir.<p>

"Hei Runcing-kepala sensei!" Shori menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto sambil memasang muka sinis. "Aku menang! Aku mendapatkan kedua bel-nya!" Shori tertawa bangga sambil membunyikan bel kecil yang ada di tangannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak buruk juga. Kemampuanmu untuk mengendalikan chakra sangat mengesankan, tapi kau terlalu bodoh dan terlalu polos." ujarnya. Shori tersentak ketika mendengar komentar gurunya. "Kau terlalu egois dan mengambil kedua bel itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib kedua rekan tim-mu itu?" tukas Naruto, ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuh-nya ke tanah dan duduk sambil mengeluarkan buku _icha-icha paradise_ yang sedang ia baca tadi. Shori terlonjak kaget. Sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan kedua bel yang tadinya ada di tangannya itu.

Senshi dan Aiko mengamati dengan serius dari belakang semak-semak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ulangi tanding untuk memperebutkan bel-nya, aku hanya akan menargetkan satu bel saja!" seru Shori, ia pun mengambil bel yang sudah terjatuh, lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Titisan petapa rikudou ini tersenyum, _Ia memikirkan tentang nasib teman-temannya, bagus..._

"Baiklah Shori, Mari kita Mulai!" Naruto menyiapkan kunai di tangannya, dan membuat tiga bunshin untuk mensuportnya dari belakang. Shori menyengir, lalu menyiapkan kunai dan shuriken di kedua tangannya, "AYO RUNCING-KEPALA SENSEI!"

_**Ending AMV : Muse - Starlight  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Baiklah, aku sudh menyelesaikan chap.2 maaf utk smua pembaca yg sudah menunggu. Gomenasai! Aku mengakui kalau chp. 2 ini memakan waktu banyak, hanya untuk meng-update...Oh ya, jgn lupa check kembali chapter 1, karna ada beberapa perubahan tentang busana murid-muridnya naruto, dan juga yang lain-lain. Ada sedikit perbaikan di chapter satu, hehehe... Oh ya special thanks untuk Hadinamikaze yg slalu mengkritik dan membetulkan kesalahanku, arigatou minna!<strong>_


	3. SHOWDOWN! Shori Yamaki vs Naruto

Title : Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!

Disclaimer : Anime ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Drama, Action, Adventure.

Warning : Kurang rapih, Typo, Gaje, Berantakan, dll.

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi 7 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 (No Spoiler)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Wow terima kasih sudah nge-review dan membaca fanfic ini! Aku terkejut lho ketika melihat reviews, ternyata sudah banyak yang membaca cerita fanfic ini. Dan tentunya ada balasan bagi kalian. **_

_**Kuzuri Reiketsu - **Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku! Aku memang terkadang bingung, antara memakai romaji dub atau english dub. Akan _

_ Aku coba menggunakan bahasa romaji untuk fanfic ini. Dan tentang asal klan ketiga murid Naruto, aku membuatnya _

_ sendiri, hehehe...cukup kreatif kan? Aku bingung, tidak ada klan yang pas dengan keahlian mereka jadi aku mencoba untuk _

_ mengimprovisasi, tetap baca fanfic ini dan pasti akan terlihat jelas cerita tentang klan mereka...thx atas review-nya ya!_

_**Naminamifrid - **Sesuai dengan judulnya, Di fanfic ini Naruto akan menjadi seorang sensei/guru. Jadi untuk sekarang ia belum jadi seorang _

_ hokage. Tapi tenang saja, yang pasti dia akan menjadi hokage kok, stay tunned dan thx utk review-nya ya!_

_**Guest - **Hahaha! Narusaku fans ya? Berarti kita satu klub, aku juga! Tunggu perkembangan alur dan konflik ceritanya, pasti pairing_

_ dalam cerita ini akan terlihat. Bisa jadi narusaku, ataupun naruhina, pokoknya di fanfic ini dinetralkan...stay tunned ya!_

_**LuckyNaru - A**pa iya? Coba kamu simak chapter ini, pasti akan terlihat...:3_

_**Zahra Aza - **Lemah? Hehehe...Naruto hanya meremehkan murid-muridnya saja, dan mungkin ia agak lengah...jadi makanya bel-nya _

_ Dapat direbut dengan mudah..terima kasih atas review-nya ya, stay tunned**!**_

_**Thedy76 - **Oke! Terima kasih atas usulanmu!_

_**Hadinamikaze - **Hahaha...tapi kamu sudah membantuku membuat fanfic ini, jadi terima kasih. Tolong tetap stay tunned ya, aku pasti akan _

_ membutuhkan masukan dari kamu ^_^!_

_**Semuanya - THANK YOU MINNA-SAN! Terima kasih atas review kalian, masukan, kritikan, dan pujian kalian! Stay Tunned ya! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap. Sebelumnya...<em>**

_Senshi dan Aiko mengamati dengan serius dari belakang semak-semak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ulangi tanding untuk memperebutkan bel-nya, aku hanya akan menargetkan satu bel saja!" seru Shori, ia pun mengambil bel yang sudah terjatuh, lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Secara refleks, Naruto langsung menangkap bel-bel tersebut. Titisan petapa rikudou ini tersenyum, Ia memikirkan tentang nasib teman-temannya, bagus... (batinnya).  
><em>

_"Baiklah Shori, Mari kita Mulai!" Naruto menyiapkan kunai di tangannya, dan membuat tiga bunshin untuk mensuportnya dari belakang. Shori menyengir, lalu menyiapkan kunai dan shuriken di kedua tangannya, "AYO RUNCING-KEPALA SENSEI!"_

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Opening Amv : One Republic - Counting Stars<strong>_

_**KON'NICHIWA NARUTO-SENSEI!**_

_**Chapter 3 "Showdown : Shori Yamaki VS. Naruto"  
><strong>_

_**Shori, kini harus kembali berusaha merenggut bel-bel kecil yang berada di tangan sensei-nya, Naruto. Apakah dia bisa..?**_

* * *

><p>Shori berlari ke arah Naruto sambil melempar shurikennya. Naruto membalas dengan menendang satu persatu shuriken dan menghadang dengan kunai-nya. Kunai-kunai itu pun berjatuhan ke tanah, begitu juga Shori yang kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan goresan di kulitnya terbilang cukup banyak.<p>

Ia pun mengumpulkan chakra tapi tetap memanipulasinya dengan proporsional, ia melakukan segel tangan. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" serangan api berwujud naga menerjang ke arah Naruto. Serangannya datang dengan cepat tapi Naruto masih sempat melakukan segel tangan, "Suiton: Teppōdama!" peluru-peluru air melayang, menghadang serangan api yang mendekat. Shori kaget setengah mati dan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. _Untung saja Bos katak mengajariku jurus ini..._batin jounin ini.

Bocah berambut merah ini tak kehabisan akal, ia langsung melakukan segel tangan lagi. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Shori menghembuskan bola api raksasa ke arah Naruto. Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan ini pun tersentak, _Bocah ini lumayan juga..._

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Naruto melakukan segel tangan, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _sekejap muncul 5 sampai dengan 8 buah bunshin di depan Naruto. Tapi ketika semua bunshin bersiap untuk menerima panasnya bola api, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Para bunshin yang tadinya menutup mata, sekarang perlahan membuka mata mereka. Alangkah kagetnya mereka, menemukan bola api raksasa tadi sekejap berubah menjadi hembusan api kecil yang kemudian menghilang. Terlihat Shori yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jounin pirang ini _sweat-dropped_. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas, _Ya ampun, sepertinya aku beranggapan terlalu cepat...Kukira serangannya akan sangat efektif karena dia adalah seorang pengontrol chakra. Tapi kenyataannya ia agak kikuk..._batin si jinchuuriki bijuu ini.

Shori menganga melihat hasil serangannya, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar bahkan burung gagak saja dapat masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya itu. "B-B-B-BAGAIMANA I-INI BISA T-TERJADI?!" Shori kepanikan seraya menjambak rambut merah-nya itu. _Gawat! Kalau begini, habislah kesempatanku jika chakraku habis hanya untuk menyempurnakan serangan dengan jutsu ini..!_ batin Shori. "Ku akui, kau memang hebat memanipulasi chakra, mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuh, dan menggunakan jutsu rank C itu," Naruto membuat segel tangan. "Tapi kau masih belum bisa mempertahankan aliran chakra saat menyerang, itu sangat penting, apalagi saat kau berhadapan langsung dengan musuhmu." Naruto memasang senyuman di wajahnya lalu berlari ke arah Shori. Shori tersentak, dua buah kunai melayang ke arah wajahnya. Spontan saja ia langsung menghindar. Akhirnya, dua buah kunai itu pun menancap di ke tanah di belakang Shori. Saat itu juga, Shori mengambil kunai di kantong kecil-nya, tapi ketika ia kembali menoleh ke depan, ia tidak melihat sensei-nya sehelai rambutpun.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Jangan lengah..."

Shori terbelalak. Ia menoleh, dan seorang jounin pirang sudah menendang kakinya sehingga ia jatuh terpengkal ke depan. Alhasil, dahi Shori tergores terkena tanah dan berdarah. "Auww.." Shori mengecek, ia menyentuh luka yang ada di dahi-nya itu. _Kuso...bukannya mendapatkan bel itu, malah mendapatkan luka gores ini!_ Shori berkeluh kesah dalam pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Senshi dan Aiko <em>sweat-dropped<em>, kenapa bisa serangan yang tadinya begitu besar menjadi hembusan angin?! Padahal sebelumnya terlihat begitu mendebarkan dan menakutkan, serangan bola api yang berukuran raksasa! Tapi telah menjadi api kecil..._Glek__! Dasar_ Bodoh_!_ batin Senshi dan Aiko pun hampir serupa.

"Naruto-sensei betul, Shori kurang bisa mempertahankan chakra-nya. Pantas saja ia gagal melakukan jutsu itu." Senshi mendengus. Aiko menatap Senshi dengan tatapan sinis. "Oh jadi sekarang kau bisa mendeteksi chakra se-detil itu? Sejak kapan? Setahuku Senshi adalah seorang penggerutu humoris ahli genjutsu, bukannya si pengontrol chakra. Kalau begitu, karakter-mu akan berubah menjadi seorang idiot, _dong!_" Aiko bergurau, sehingga membuat teman berambut abu-abu-nya itu menggeram gusar.

"Tapi...kasihan Shori, sedari tadi tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Kalau tidak segera di obati, nanti akan terkena infeksi." terlihat dengan jelas, ambisi Aiko yang berangan menjadi seorang kunoichi medis. "Kau betul, jika terus ditahan, maka luka itu hanya akan menjadi beban, meskipun ukurannya yang kecil, tetapi jumlahnya tersebar di seluruh anggota tubuh Shori." Senshi ikut memperhatikan.

* * *

><p>"Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan lengah sedikitpun!"<p>

Shori menoleh ke arah depan, dan melihat sosok jounin memandanginya dengan tatapan serius. "Kalau kau lengah, musuh-musuhmu akan menemukan celah kelemahanmu," Naruto kembali dalam posisi bertarung, di tangan kanannya terdapat kunai.

Dengan sedikit lemas, Shori mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa, pergelangan dekat mata kaki-nya terkilir dan luka di dahi-nya masih terasa sakit dan perih. Naruto yang melihat kondisinya ini langsung menaruh kunai-nya kembali ke kantong. "Kau dalam kondisi tidak mampu, beristirahatlah sebentar, lalu kejar kembali bel-bel ini." Naruto memperlihatkan bel-bel kecil yang tergantung di pinggangnya itu.

"T-Tapi aku.."

Namun belum selesai Shori berbicara, Naruto menghilang...ditengah-tengah asap..._Bwinggg!_

Shori terbelalak, begitu juga Senshi dan Aiko yang yang mengamati dari belakang. "Arrghh.." Shori meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dagi-nya yang terluka itu. _Bunshin?! Jadi selama ini, aku hanya bertarung dengan klon bayangan?! Dia masih bersembunyi! Kemampuannya dalam membuat bunshin lumayan hebat..._batinnya. Ia menggeram, luka-luka yang tadinya biasa saja sekarang terasa sangat perih.

Karena tak tahan, Aiko langsung berlari menghampiri Shori. Senshi tersentak, ia tak menyangka kalau teman perempuannya itu begitu menyukai si dungu Shori. "Shori!" seru Aiko.

Shori tersentak lalu menoleh, "EH?! Aiko-chan?! Senshi?! Sedang apa kalian disi- Auww!" Aiko tak menghiraukan ocehan Shori, ia langsung fokus mengusapkan anti biotik ke luka di dahi shori. "Dasar bodoh! Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu! Sekarang lihat, kau terluka!" Aiko menggeram, lalu mencubit lengan kiri teman kikuknya itu. "Auchh...sakit Aiko-chan!"

"Kau mengoleskan ke tempat yang salah! Itu bukan tempat sakit lukanya!" seru Shori sambil menahan sakit. Aiko menggeram gusar. "Lalu dimana? kau merasa sakit dimana?!" Aiko mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. "Sakitnya _tuh_, disini!" Shori menggenggam tangan Aiko, sembari mengarahkannya ke dahinya. "Baiklah," Aiko mengambil kembali botol kecil yang berisi antibiotik, menuangkan sedikt cairannya ke kapas, lalu mengoleskan ke luka-nya. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, wajah Aiko dan Shori sangat berdekatan. Tak lama kemudian, Senshi berdehem. "Ehem!"

"Kenapa Senshi? Jangan bilang kalau kau sakit juga!" seru Shori. Senshi mendengus, "Siapa bilang sakit?! Aku hanya tidak nyaman melihat kalian berdua sedekat itu!" Senshi tertawa kecil.

Shori dan Aiko tersentak, lalu saling menatap. Lama kelamaan, pipi mereka terlihat memerah, dan..._**Ceklik**__!_

Kilatan cahaya muncul, dan mereka menoleh berbarengan ke arah Senshi. Ternyata ia mengambil foto dengan kamera kecilnya! "_Baka! _Masih sempatkah kau membawa kamera mata-matamu saat kita sedang menghadapi tes genin!" Aiko menjitak Senshi layaknya ketika sedang memecahkan batu! Benjolan muncul di kepala si bocah berambut abu-abu itu. "Hey! Bukankah itu gunanya kamera?! Lagipula siapa sangka kalau ada adegan atau momen tak terduga seperti tadi? Makanya aku selalu bawa kameraku, jadi aku bisa membuat album." jelas Senshi panjang lebar, sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya. "_Kuso..._memalukan sekali!" seru Shori, yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalau kita berpencar lagi! Kita harus mencari Naruto-sensei dan mengambil target kita!" seru Aiko. Shori dan Senshi mengangguk serempak. Shori berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tubuhnya tak setuju dengannya. Aiko spontan saja, langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Shori, apa kau yakin?" tanya Aiko. Shori menyengir, "Aku yakin! Seyakin seorang hokage yang bertekad melindungi desa-nya!" seru Shori. Aiko tersenyum, melihat teman berambut merahnya yang selalu bersemangat.

Shori tersenyum. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini, Aiko...kau akan menemani Shori sampai badannya kembali pulih dari luka-luka itu, dan aku akan mencari tahu lokasi pasti dimana Naruto-sensei berada, " jelas Senshi. "Bagaimana kalau begitu?" Ia menanyakan kembali tanggapan teman-temannya.

"M-Menemani S-Shori?! Maksudmu s-s-sampai dia sembuh? A-Aku dan d-dia?" ucap Aiko terbata-bata. Rona merah di pipi-nya semakin terlihat. _Kuso...jangan nge-blush!_, batin Aiko. Shori dan Senshi saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu mereka, tanda tak mengerti. "Baiklah," ujar Shori. "Senshi, cepat kabari kita jika kau menemukan _Togahheddo-sensei__!_" seru Shori. Senshi berjalan duluan, menoleh ke belakang, "Ya," Bocah berambut abu-abu ini pun berjalan dan kemudian berlari, mencari suatu atau _seorang_ target!

"Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir...tim 7 yang sekarang memang seperti wujud cermin dari tim 7 yang dulu. Kepolosan, kebodohan, kekompakkan, dan kebersamaan mereka benar-benar hampir sama..." gumam sosok misterius yang berada di atas dahan pohon. Nampak sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia meloncat turun dari dahan, dan mencoba untuk mendekati Aiko dan Shori tanpa membiarkan chakra-nya terdeteksi. Tapi tak sengaja, ia menginjak ranting pohon dan menimbulkan retakan kecil.

Aiko dan Shori tersentak bersamaan. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Tapi tidak terlihat apapun.

"Shori,"

"Aku tahu.."

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih aman."

Shori mengangguk. Aiko pun membantu Shori dan menggandengnya agar ia bisa berjalan. Tanpa disadari oleh gadis penggila _dango _ini, Shori tersipu, ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan sedekat ini dengan sahabatnya.

Dari belakang mereka, sosok misterius ini menghela nafas lega. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Jantung-nya berdetak kencang, takut akan tertangkap oleh kandidat-kandidat genin tadi. "_Pheww..._untung saja," keringat turun dari dahi sosok misterius ini. _Mereka punya refleks yang bagus,_ batinnya. "Rencana Naruto sangat efektif, menggunakan bunshin untuk mengetahui kekuatan murid-muridnya. Dari sini saja sudah terlihat satu anak, Shori Yamaki, ahli pengontrol chakra. Hmmm...semoga beruntung, Naruto." gumamnya, lalu menghilang.

* * *

><p>"Hei jangan! Sakit!"<p>

"Kalau kau akan terus merengek hanya karena rasa sakit kecil, maka lukamu tidak akan pulih!"

Aiko mencoba untuk bersabar saat mengobati luka bocah pencinta sushi ini. Tangannya benar-benar tak rela jika diberi plester. "Sabarlah!" seru Aiko. Shori mendengus. Akhirnya dengan hati berat, ia mau menyodorkan tangannya.

"Shori, aku punya pertanyaan. Saat kau bertarung dengan Naruto-sensei, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan-mu?" tanya Aiko sambil mengobati lengan temannya itu. Shori terdiam. "Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi..." omongannya terputus, kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Aiko menyimak lebih serius. "Tapi apa?" tanya Aiko. Shori menoleh ke arah temannya yang berambut panjang itu. "Aku teringat," jawabnya singkat. "Dengan apa?" tanya Aiko lagi, ia benar-benar penasaran. Shori terdiam sejenak, "Apa kau masih ingat saat kita di Akademi? Anak-anak yang lain selalu mengejekku _AN__EH_ atau _GILA,_" ujar Shori, ia merundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sekarang giliran Aiko yang tertunduk, "Maksudmu, saat kau..."

"Iya." jawab Shori. Aiko terdiam melihat temannya yang termenung itu. "Aiko, mereka sebenarnya takut padaku. Saat tes berjalan di air, semua murid gagal termasuk Senshi dan dirimu, dan satu-satunya yang lulus hanyalah diriku, aku sendiri bingung." jelas Shori.

"Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa!" serunya, membuat Aiko tampak sedih.

_**FlashBack**_

_"Shori Yamaki! Giliranmu!" seru Iruka. Bocah berambut merah ini pun maju dari barisannya. Ia memakai kaos hitam berlambang klan 'Yamaki' di bagian belakangnya, memakai celana pendek coklat, ikat kepala palsu di dahi-nya, dan plester yang menghiasi wajahnya. Shori dengan percaya diri yang melambung tinggi, berlari ke tepi sungai. "Apa kau sudah siap Shori, perhatikan langkahmu dan pertahankan chakra-mu!" Iruka memberi nasihat pada Shori. "Oke!"_

_Shori terdiam sejenak, ia mengumpulkan chakra dari semua titik chakra di tubuhnya dan memfokuskan semua chakra itu ke titik kakinya, lalu dengan tekadnya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke sungai. Ia pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan menahan napasnya, takut akan tercebur. Tapi...nyatanya tidak! Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan air sambil tercengir. Iruka dan yang lainnya terkejut bukan main. "Kerja bagus Shori!" seru Iruka, ia langsung mencatat skor ke dalam daftar yang ia pegang. Shori hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan masih menyengir.  
><em>

_Seusai jam pelajaran, seluruh murid akademi akhirnya pulang menuju rumah masing-masing._

_"Hoi! Jangan lupa ajari kami ya!" seru Aiko yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan Senshi menghela nafas. "Sip!" Shori tersenyum. Ia kembali konsen merapikan tas-nya. Tetapi ditengah-tengah itu, seorang anak mendorongnya. Shori pun jatuh terpental ke depan. Aiko dan Senshi yang tadinya hampir keluar kelas langsung membantu Shori berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aiko yang langsung menarik lengan Shori. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya. Senshi tersenyum kecil lalu berpaling ke bocah-bocah yang tadi mendorong temannya itu. _

_"Hey Bocah Aneh! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengungguli kami ya!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Shori menggeram dan berlari ke arah mereka tetapi tertahan oleh lengan Senshi. "Jangan," gumam Senshi. Shori mengangguk lalu berpaling dari mereka.  
><em>

_"Heh, sudah kuduga. Anak GILA itu memang seorang pengecut!" olok anak itu lagi. Shori hanya bisa mengepal tangannya dan menahan emosinya. Sampai akhirnya, bocah-bocah itu pergi._

_Shori masih merundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. "Terima kasih ya sudah mau membelaku," _

_"Sama-sama." Senshi dan Aiko bersamaan._

**_End__ Flashback_**

Shori menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke Aiko sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku,"

Aiko tersipu dan rona merah adalah satu-satunya yang menempel di pipi kunoichi cilik ini. "I-Iya.."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sensei masih bersembunyi," gumam Senshi yang mencoba untuk mendeteksi keberadaan chakra Naruto. Ia menghelan nafas dan terus berlari di atas cabang-cabang pohon.<p>

**_SIINGGG!_**

Senshi tersentak. Ia secara tak terduga mendeteksi kehadiran Naruto! Tapi ia belum mengetahui pasti apakah itu bunshin atau bukan. _Tapi, daripada diam saja, lebih baik aku mengambil kesempatan ini!_ batin Senshi. Ia langsung mengikuti arah chakra tanpa memedulikan janji-nya kepada rekan-rekan tim-nya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

**_Ending Amv : Muse - Starlight  
><em>**

**_EndNote : Maaf mungkin chapter ini lebih pendek, tapi sebenernya aku mengejar waktu. Oh ya, sudah pada lihat manga 700 belum? ternyata pairing_**

**_yang sudah canon itu adalah Naruhina! Hehehe...selamat NaruHina Fans! Please read & reviews yaa..._**


	4. Pemberitahuan

Yo semua! Bagaimana, tentang chapter tiga? Maaf mungkin memang terlalu pendek. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk membuat yang lebih panjang lagi. Baiklah, kalian mungkin heran kenapa bukannya chapter 4 tetapi malah pemberitahuan...

Begini...

Saat aku berada di kantin, tiba-tiba ada sepintas ide di otakku. Aku punya alur cerita baru untuk bahan fanfic, tetapi sayangnya bukan KNS. Aku akan mengerjakan sebuah fanfic dengan kategori anime naruto. Nih spoiler, judulnya _"HENKO"_ yang artinya perubahan... Untuk sementara, aku akan mengerjakan prologue dari fanfic tersebut, tapi aku pasti tidak akan lupa dengan KNS, jadi tenang saja. Tetapi bedanya begini, berhubungan dengan hobi, aku ingin membuat fanfic _HENKO_ dengan _bahasa inggris_, jadi _gomenas__ai_! Aku sudah mempersiapkan teks versi indo-nya, jadi tinggal aku copas...

Bagaimana? Maaf bila tidak berkenan ya, untuk semua pembaca setia, terima kasih banyak! Kuzuri Reiketsu, Hadinamikaze, Guest, LuckyNaru, MATA, dan semua pembaca lainnya! Arigatou Gozaimatsu!

Oh ya, menurut kalian aku sebaiknya membuat pairing apa? Narusaku atau Naruhina? Vote ya...(Utk KNS)


	5. WASPADALAH! Senshi Taka vs Naruto

**_Disclaimer : Anime ini sepenuhnya milik Kishimoto-sensei, tetapi konsep dan dasar ceritanya sepenuhnya milikku :3  
><em>**

**_A/N : Yoshh..chap. 4 sudah siap saji! Terima kasih atas review-nya semua! Aku tak sangka kalau pemberitahuan, banyak sekali reviewers-nya. Terimakasi Minna-san!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Opening AMV : OneRepublic - Counting Stars<em>**

**_KON'NICHIWA NARUTO-SENSEI!_**

_CHAPTER 4 : "WASPADALAH! SENSHI TAKA VS. NARUTO!"  
><em>

_Chap. sebelumnya..._

_"Naruto-sensei masih bersembunyi," gumam Senshi yang mencoba untuk mendeteksi keberadaan chakra Naruto. Ia menghela nafas dan terus berlari di atas cabang-cabang pohon.  
><em>

_Senshi tersentak. Ia secara tak terduga mendeteksi kehadiran Naruto! Tapi ia belum mengetahui pasti apakah itu bunshin atau bukan. Tapi, daripada diam saja, lebih baik aku mengambil kesempatan ini! batin Senshi. Ia langsung mengikuti arah chakra tanpa memedulikan janji-nya kepada rekan-rekan tim-nya._

* * *

><p>"Shori bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Aiko. Shori hanya cukup meraba goresan di dahinya itu, "sudah mulai tak terasa sakitnya, trims ya Aiko-chan! Aku yakin pasti kau akan menjadi seorang kunoichi medis yang sangat hebat!" seru Shori sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Aiko hanya tersenyum dan tersipu menanggapinya. "Ayo kita sebaiknya kembali mencari <em>Togahheddo-sensei<em>. Dan kita renggut bel kecil itu bersama!" seru Senshi sambil mengepal tangannya. Aiko mengangguk, _hmm...meskipun tubuhnya luka-luka tapi ia benar-benar penuh dengan semangat,_ batinnya. "Kita berpencar saja agar lebih mudah mencari Naruto-sensei." ucap Aiko, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Shori.

Mereka berdua pun berpencar mencari target mereka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau akan menemukanku lebih dulu..." ucap Naruto dengan santai sambil menutup gulungan jutsu yang ia baca sedari tadi. Nampaknya jounin afiliasi konohagakure ini sedang bersantai-santai di atas ranting pohon sembari membaca gulungan yang ia bawa. "Mungkin aku sedikit berhalusinasi, tetapi kau mengingatkanku pada s_eorang teman _yang dulu kukenal," ujar Naruto yang kemudian turun dari ranting pohon tadi. Senshi tersenyum kecil namun bukan senyuman tersentuh, melainkan senyuman menantang. "Oh ya? Kurasa _teman_ sensei itu cukup kuat dan hebat jika dia mirip denganku!" Senshi menyombongkan diri, lalu menyiapkan kunai-nya.

Naruto _sweatdropped_, '_anak ini sama sombongnya dengan si teme...dasar! benar-benar __deja vu.._' pikirnya. Tanpa berbasa-basi ia langsung melakukan segel tangan, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" spontan 5 bunshin muncul di belakang Naruto.

Tak mau kalah, anggota klan Taka ini melakukan segel tangan dan munculah 2 bunshin di sisi-sisinya. Tak berpikir panjang lagi ia langsung mengambil kesempatan pertamanya untuk menyerang. Senshi berlari ke arah Naruto tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Namun sepertinya masing-masing dari bunshin-nya itu memegang kunai bersegelkan peledak. Kedua bunshin itu melemparkan kunai-kunai peledak itu ke arah Naruto, tetapi tak kena. Tentu saja titisan petapa rikudou ini menghindar dengan para bunshinnya. Ledakan besar menghiasi pertarungan ini.

Naruto memberi aba-aba untuk para bunshinnya. Bunshin pertama memegang kedua tangan bunshin kedua, "Henge!" sekejap, bunshin kedua berubah menjadi shuriken raksasa. Bunshin pertama melemparkan shuriken itu ke arah Senshi, dan mengenai tepat pada kedua bunshin buatannya. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah. "Genjutsu: Kasumi," gumam Senshi dengan suara pelan. Bunshin yang menghilang itu berubah menjadi kabut tebal yang mengelilingi mereka. Senshi seketika hilang dalam kabut tebal itu.

Naruto tersentak. '_Terang saja...dia pengguna genjutsu seperti Sakura-chan dan Kurenai-sensei...Di tambah dengan profil-nya sebagai keturunan dari klan Taka, aku harus waspada..._' batin Naruto, ia langsung memerintahkan bunshin-bunshinnya untuk siaga. Kunai selalu siap menemaninya.

Suasana hening...

Hanya hembusan angin yang kerap menambah ketegangan dalam kabut ini...

"Naruto-sensei..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, tapi alhasil ia tidak menemukan muridnya malah masih terjebak di kabut. Tapi tiba-tiba dari semua arah mata angin, muncul bunshin dengan bentuk aneh. "Genjutsu: Shiruetto[1]!" Bunshin dengan bentuk bayangan hitam. Bunshin itu berwujud seperti Senshi namun yang terlihat hanya bayangan hitam yang menyeramkan. Bayangan itu mengaum liar seakan ia adalah seorang predator. Chakra hitam mengelilingi bayangan-bayangan hitam ini. '

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto langsung menyerang dengan kunai mereka, tetapi kunai-kunai tersebut langsung menembus klon bayangan hitam itu. Naruto tersentak kaget, '_tembus?! Memangnya bocah ini titisan Madara bertopeng?! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat klon yang dapat ditembus?_' batin jounin pirang ini. Ia langsung bersiaga pada posisinya. Bunshin-bunshin itu berniat menyerang langsung dengan cara kombat atau yang akrab disebut taijutsu.

Bunshin ketiga dan keempat menyerang satu bayangan hitam sekaligus, mereka mengerahkan tendangan secara bersamaan. Tetapi bayangan itu bergerak gesit menghindarinya. '_Bahkan bergerak secepat kilat?! Aku tidak pernah melihat jutsu ini..._' pikir Naruto. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang, pertama ia memang harus mempelajari dulu pergerakan dan strategi lawan. Itu adalah salah satu unsur jika menghadapi musuh. Seperti saat Naruto pertamakali menciptakan justu _Fūton: Rasenshuriken _melawan Kakuzu dengan para boneka menyimpan cadangan hidupnya, ia terlebih dahulu membuat _kage bunshin_ untuk mempelajari kekuatan Kakuzu, sama persis seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto untuk mempelajari kekuatan murid-muridnya.

Salah satu bayangan hitam itu menggunakan kunai-nya untuk menyerang bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Tentunya para bunshin sudah siap, bunshin ketiga menghadapi bayangan yang satu ini terlebih dahulu. Kunai beradu kunai, bunshin ketiga mencari cara untuk melumpuhkan bayangan hitam ini. Sang bayangan hitam hendak ingin menikam bunshin ketiga, tetapi terhalangi oleh gerakan gesit dan tangkisan kunai si bunshin ketiga. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit sesama klon bayangan, sampai akhirnya gerakannya terkunci (seperti yang ada di permainan pedang), kunai yang dipegang si bayangan terpental dan akhirnya ia tidak mempunyai senjata. Bunshin ketiga tersenyum. Tapi sebelum ia bisa bertingkah, Bayangan itu langsung menendang Bunshin itu sampai akhirnya bunshin ketiga berubah menjadi bayangan hitam!

Naruto benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana bisa sebuah klon bayangan hitam bisa merubah bunshin buatannya?! Bunshin ketiga yang sudah transformasi menjadi bayangan hitam itu langsung meninju bunshin keempat dan hal yang sama pun terjadi, bunshin keempat berubah menjadi bayangan hitam. Tujuh bayangan hitam mengepung sang Naruto Uzumaki...

Perlahan demi perlahan ia mundur...seiring dengan kepungan para bunshin...

Tiba-tiba, muncul Senshi dari arah kanan, meluncurkan tendangannya ke arah Naruto. Tapi meleset karena partner _Kurama_ ini tentu mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Senshi tersenyum lalu tertawa, "Bagaimana menurutmu, jutsu-ku ini?" tanyanya. Naruto terdiam lalu memandang Senshi dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau menggunakan teknik terlarang ya..? Bukankah Hokage Kelima telah melarang kalian[2] untuk menggunakan justu itu?" selidik sang guru. Senshi menggeram, "APA HAK SANG HOKAGE UNTUK MELARANG KAMI! Ini kekuatan yang telah turun dari para leluhur kami, dan mana mungkin kami menyia-nyiakannya!" seru Senshi. Naruto membisu, '_Hawa nafsu-nya akan kekuatan...diagnosa yang sama terjadi dengan anak ini_' batin Naruto. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berkelahi saja.." Senshi menanggapi dengan mengangguk.

Senshi langsung membuat segel tangan, "Genjutsu: Henka Shiruetto[3]!". Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyerang dengan kunainya langsung terhenti karena ia melihat transformasi dari ketujuh bayangan hitam yang ada di belakang Senshi. Mereka semua mempunyai mata, tapi bedanya adalah, mata mereka berwarna merah menyala, dengan tatapan membunuh...

Ketujuh bayangan hitam itu langsung menyerbu setelah diperintahkan Senshi. Awalnya memang susah, namun terlintas sebuah ide di otak sang Uzumaki ini. Ia tersenyum. Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai bersegel[4] ke arah tujuh bayangan itu, namun seperti yang sudah ia duga, kunai itu tembus. Ke tujuh bayangan itu dengan ganasnya melempar puluhan shuriken ke arah Naruto, tetapi sekejap, sang jounin telah hilang. Shuriken-shuriken itu akhirnya menancap pada tanah. Senshi tersentak, ia mengingat hal yang sama terjadi dengan Shori ketika ia menggunakan jurus '_Katon_-nya' . Ia langsung bersiaga menyiapkan kunai-nya dan memberi aba-aba pada para bayangan.

Dua buah (klon bayangan) berwujud Naruto muncul entah darimana langsung menyerang! Senshi memberi aba-aba untuk para bayangannya langsung menyerang bunshin-bunshin itu. Senshi terdiam saat mereka berkelahi, '_Sial! Aku tak dapat membedakan yang mana yang klon bayangan dan yang mana yang asli! Kuso..._

_"Genjutsu: Kasumi.." bisikan ditengah-tengah suasana berkabut...  
><em>

Senshi tersentak, ada yang menggunakan jutsu kabut, dan semakin mempertebal kabut yang ada. Perkelahian antara para bunshin milik gurunya dengan bayangan hitam miliknya sudah tak terlihat lagi, bahkan tidak terdengar lagi. Tubuh sang kandidat genin ini nampak gemetaran. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan!

Senshi langsung berlari mencari-cari asal suara tersebut, bahkan ia rela mengelilingi kabut yang ia buat sendiri dengan kabut buatan gurunya (mungkin saja..). Ternyata, suara itu datang dari perkelahian tadi! Para bayangan hitam sudah mencekik mangsanya, dan itu membuat Senshi bergemetaran ketakutan. Mengapa? Karena yang ia lihat bukanlah klon bayangan, melainkan Shori dan Aiko tengah tercekik oleh para bayangan hitam dan tubuh mereka sedikit lagi akan mengalami transformasi menjadi bayangan hitam!

Ketakutan...

Keresahan...

Kehilangan...

Matanya mendelik dan sebutir air mata menetes dari mata penerus klan Taka ini. "S-S-Shori...A-Aiko..."

Ia berlutut dan langsung menghilangkan jutsu bayangan hitam-nya. Spontan saja, para bayangan hitam hilang, dan chakra hitam yang menyelimuti langsung kembali ke dalam tubuh Senshi. Namun kabut tebal masih setia menyelimuti, menggantikan chakra hitam tadi. Matanya tak berkedip. Ia bahkan tak percaya kalau tubuh Shori dan Aiko tergeletak mengenaskan, dipenuhi dengan darah dan nafas mereka yang berat akibat tercekik tepat didepannya. Ia langsung menghampiri Aiko dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu memangkunya. "B-Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" ia langsung terdiam, menunggu respon temannya yang terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"A-Aku d-dan Shori k-kh-khawatir denganmu, k-kami mendengar l-ledakan di t-t-tengah h-hutan, dan ka-kami melihat kabut. Aku dan Shori tak memikirkan apapun kecuali u-un-untuk mengecek, ternyata k-kami di-di-diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh sekelompok bayangan hitam, dan a-aku bisa merasakan chakra mereka, itu adalah chakramu. Sudah kuduga p-pasti kau ak-akan melakukan j-jutsu i-i-ini..." jelas Aiko seakan ia kehabisan suara.

Senshi lalu menoleh ke Shori yang mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tak bisa. Ia pun tengkurap namun bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. "D-dasar B-B-Bodoh! Kau j-juga m-melupakan janjimu untuk mem-memberitahu k-kami.." tak tahan, Shori langsung menutup matanya, sama halnya dengan Aiko.

"Tidak..."

"T-Tidak.."

"M-maaf..m-maafkan a-aku..."

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK~~!"

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" Hembusan angin kencang mengusir kabut. Senshi tersentak, darimana asal desiran angin itu? Mana mungkin muncul di tengah-tengah hutan.

Terlihat, sosok Jounin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, melipat tangan, dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Aiko dan Shori menghilang, _Bwiiingg!_

'_Klon?! Mustahil!_' batin Senshi. Naruto berjalan dengan gaya _casual_ menghampiri Senshi. "Hei kawan, kenapa menangis? Kukira kau hebat dan kuat, kok menangis?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Yang dilakukan Senshi hanyalah diam, membisu seribu bahasa. Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan Senshi yang sedang duduk, yaitu dengan cara jongkok. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Senshi. "Dengar, genjutsu bukan sekedar kumpulan teknik seni yang menghipnotis atau ilustrasi mematikan saja, Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu juga bisa _menjadi_ genjutsu. Jika kau _bisa_ membuatnya menjadi genjutsu,"

"Teknik dasar yang kugunakan hanyalah _Henge_ atau transformasi dan kage bunshin, selebihnya aku hanya menggunakan teknik elemen angin hanya untuk membersihkan kabut-kabut menyebalkan itu." jelas Naruto, ia lalu mengambil kunai bersegel yang ia lempar tadi, letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ia (jongkok) tadi. Senshi masih terdiam. "Pelajaran, jangan biarkan emosi-mu keluar saat berhadapan dengan musuh, mereka bisa mencari celah kelemahanmu hanya dengan amarah ataupun tangisan yang kau keluarkan." ujar Naruto, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan, ke tengah-tengah hutan. "Aku akan menunggu kalian, ingat, waktu kalian tersisa 2 jam lagi, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu." dengan itu, Naruto pun menghilang...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Hmm...Naruto cerdik juga, ia melawan api dengan api. Dalam hal ini, dia menggunakan genjutsu untuk melawan genjutsu. Walaupun bukan sepenuhnya genjutsu, tapi trik-nya lumayan juga. Dia sedikit meniru apa yang kulakukan pada Sakura dulu..._' batin si sosok misterius yang sedari tadi menonton seru-nya pertarungan. Lalu ia menghilang...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Chakra hitam...aduh...Dasar Senshi_ bodoh_! Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan kinjutsu itu!" gumam kesal si calon genin berambut merah. Rupanya ia mendeteksi chakra hitam yang dikeluarkan Senshi. "Dan dia lupa dengan janjinya untuk memberitahu kami! Dasar _Rambut Kemoceng_!" serunya sambil meloncat dari dahan ke dahan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"2 jam lagi.." gumam Aiko. Ia menghela nafas malas. '_Apakah waktunya cukup untuk mendapatkan bel itu? Mungkin bisa saja aku gagal.._' batin kunoichi cilik ini, namun ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun ia kembali fokus. "Aku bisa.." gumamnya.

Ia langsung mendarat di salah satu dahan, "apa yang terjadi disini?"

Dibawahnya, lapangan yang awalnya hijau, ternyata ada bekas ledakan dan sebuah pohon rubuh. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia mendeteksi chakra hitam yang baru saja ingin disegel. "Senshi!" serunya.

Ia langsung mendarat di tanah lapang itu. Dan mengamati dengan serius. "Ia menggunakan _jurus itu_...aduh kikuk-nya..." Aiko menepuk dahi-nya dan _sweatdropped_, kenapa harus ia terjebak ditengah-tengah orang kikuk?

Aiko tersentak. Ia mendeteksi dua buah chakra, yang satu chakra hitam dan yang satu lagi chakra normal. Ia sudah tahu kalau chakra hitam itu milik siapa, berarti Chakra yang satunya lagi adalah...

"Naruto-sensei..."

Bergegas ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mencari gurunya yang memegang target dalam tes ini, yaitu bel-bel kecil itu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nampaknya Shori juga mengetahui hal yang sama, bekas lahan perkelahian antara Senshi dan Naruto. Ia menggeram, "Aku juga tak mau kalah!"

Dengan semangat ia langsung meloncat ke dahan atas lalu kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. "Dasar Senshi! Memangnya dia kira dia itu dewa?! Aku juga bisa mengalahkannya!" gumam gusar sang penerus klan pengontrol chakra ini. "Aku juga bisa kok menggunakan genjutsu! Aku hanyab perlu melancarkan sirkulasi chakra saja! Dengan begitu, jutsu yang kubuat akan semakin sempurna." gerutunya. "Aku lelah berjalan di dahan pohon yang jelek ini! Huh..." ia membuat alasan yang tak masuk akal, hanya karena ia merasa jengkel dan iri terhadap Senshi.

Ia langsung meloncat turun dari pohon. Namun tanpa disadarinya, ia tak mendeteksi chakra yang berjalan tepat dibawahnya saat Shori berjalan di atas pohon.

Senshi menghela nafas, ia masih termenung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. _"Dengar, genjutsu bukan sekedar kumpulan teknik seni yang menghipnotis atau ilustrasi mematikan saja, Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu juga bisa menjadi genjutsu. Jika kau bisa membuatnya menjadi genjutsu,"_ semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia merasa seperti kembaran Shori, yaitu seorang idiot. Tak lama sebelum ia bisa berkata sepatah kata pun, bulu kuduknya merinding, ia merasakan sesuatu tidak benar. Ia menoleh dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

**_GEDUBRAKK!_**

Shori mendarat langsung di atas kepala Senshi, dan keduanya jatuh terpental, seperti batu yang habis dilontarkan dari katapel.

"Aduhh.."

"Sial..."

Keduanya saling menatap, diam sejenak.

~~~Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?!~~~

"_Yakkai[5]!_"

"_Rambut kemoceng!_"

"Kenapa kau mendarat di kepalaku?! Memangnya ada tanda 'X' di atasnya, hah?!"

"Siapa suruh berjalan tanpa waspada, dasar _Dasutā[6]_!"

"Itu juga karenamu, _baka!_ Kau mendarat seenaknya saja! Tidak melihat kebawah terlebih dahulu..!"

Senshi menjitak Shori dengan sekeras tenaganya. Hingga munculah rasa sakit yang sama.

"_Itta...! _Sakit tahu, _Dasutā!_"

"_Yakkai!_"

"_Dasutā_!"

"_Yakkai!_"

"_Dasutā_!"

"_Yakkai!_"

"_Dasutā!"_

_#(Animestyle fighting) kedua wajah mereka ditempelkan/berdekatan._

"Sudahlah...mau berapa kali lagi kita bertengkar, jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu! Ayo!" ajak Senshi. Shori menangguk, "Sebenarnya aku baru mau bilang itu!" Senshi memutar bola matanya.

_Rival sudah dimulai! Akibat hal sepele, mereka saling bertengkar, sudahlah, namanya juga anak-anak..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next on Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! :<em>**_"GANBATTE! Aiko Mizushi vs. Naruto" _

_~ "Kenapa kau melepas segelnya?"~"Semangat Aiko!"~"Naruto-sensei sangat hebat, bagaimana aku bisa merenggut bel itu?"~"Dia pasti bisa..."_

**_OMAKE ~1~  
><em>**

"Sakit tahu! Memangnya kau kira tidak sakit?!" protes Senshi. Shori menghela nafas, "Sudah kukatakan berjuta-juta kali...maaf!" ucapnya sambil menggeram. "Kau tidak niat meminta maaf!" ujar Senshi sambil menggerutu. Shori menggeram, "Mau berapa kali lagi aku ucapkan permintaan maafku, hah?!" seru Shori. "Sampai mulutmu berbusa!" Senshi mencibir.

"Yakkai!"

"Dasutā!"

"Yakkai!"

"Dasutā!"

"Yakkai!"

"Da~"

"BAAAAAKKKAAAAA!"

Teriakan Aiko muncul dari dalam kamar rias, mengguncang studio bahkan seperti gempa! Saat pintu-nya terbuka, terlihat Aiko memakai baju setelan handuk, dengan krim muka masih menempel di wajahnya, dan rambutnya baru saja di _creambath_ dan masih terbungkus handuk kecil, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan poni menutupi kedua matanya, dan aura hitam menyelimuti ruangan. "_Shori...Senshi.._" suara Aiko perlahan seperti menyeramkan, karena terdapat nada kejam. Shori dan Senshi keduanya menelan ludah...

"AAAAA~!" teriakan dari dalam kamar para genin. Naruto yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu _sweatdropped_, sambil tersenyum kecil, _'Bertahanlah..._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's EndNote :<strong>_

_**Akhirnya, aku mengerjakan chapter 4 ini di tengah malam lho...hihihi~ bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Pastinya kesalahan ada di chapter-chapter cerita ini, pokoknya tak luput dari kesalahan. Beritahu aku ya pendapat kalian! :-D**_

_**Baiklah, kalian mungkin penasaran kenapa kuberi tanda [1] ataupun [2] di setiap kata asing, yah itu sebagai penanda untuk Catatan Kaki. Ini penjelasannya :**_

_**[1] Genjutsu: Shiruetto, adalah jutsu klasifikasi genjutsu. Tapi masuk kedalam tingkat kinjutsu yaitu teknik-teknik terlarang. Jutsu ini merupakan ciptaanku jadi memang tidak ada di Anime-nya. Jutsu ini jarang dipraktikkan dan hanyalah orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah ataupun terkutuk dengan chakra hitam bisa menggunakan jutsu ini. Dalam hal ini, aku berbicara tentang klan Taka. Salah satu dari kalian mungkin pernah bertanya tentang klan Taka. Akan kuberitahu, sebenarnya Klan Taka merupakan klan Asing namun telah menetap di Negara api saat klan Otsutsuki masih hidup. Leluhur mereka sama-sama mempunyai hubungan. Namun seiring dengan zaman, klan Taka dikenal dengan klan pembunuh..Nah, cara kerja jutsu ini adalah seperti prinsip kage bunshin, yaitu pembelahan diri, namun bedanya pembelahan ini tidak terlalu erat seperti kage bunshin, tetapi melainkan chakra hitam yang kusebut tadi. Pembelahan chakra hitam, jadi memakan chakra banyak. Tetapi banyak sekali keuntungannya, bayangan hitam ini tidak bisa/ tembus bila menggunakan kunai ataupun shuriken serta bisa mengubah bunshin buatan lawan menjadi bayangan hitam. Cara mengalahkannya adalah, harus menggunakan chakra bersegel khusus, atau salah satu cara termudah adalah menghilangkan kabut. Energi jutsu ini berasal dari dua unsur, yaitu energi chakra hitam, dan energi kabut yang dihasilkan. Semakin tebal, semakin kuat. Shiruetto sendiri berasal dari bahasa jepang yang artinya, bayangan hitam.**_

_**[2] Kalian, yang dimaksud dalam kalimat itu adalah, Klan Taka. Yup, jadi Klan Taka cukup terkenal di fanfic ini, hehehe...Godaime Hokage, atau Tsunade pernah mengeluarkan atau menghasilkan segel untuk menghalangi penggunaan jutsu bayangan hitam, tetapi tidak berhasil (ikuti fanfic, baru kalian akan mengerti)**_

_**[3] Genjutsu: Henka Shiruetto, sama seperti Shiruetto, tetapi perbedaanya adalah, bayangan hitam ini bisa mengubah lawan kita menjadi bayangan hitam. Seperti namanya, henka yang berarti transformasi.**_

_**[4] Ya, Naruto nampaknya sudah menguasai teknik andalan ayahnya, yaitu Hiraishin no Jutsu, atau biar keren...The Flash. Bisa-bisa Naruto merebut gelar ayahnya jadi "The Orange Flash", hehehe...**_

_**[5] Yakkai : Pembuat ricuh, onar, troublemaker, atau pencari masalah**_

_**[6] Dasutā : Kemoceng, hihihi...**_

_**Okay, selesai deh. Nih, aku punya pertanyaan sekaligus tebak-tebakan, Apakah di antara kalian tahu siapakah 'sosok misterius' di chapter ini?**_

_**Nantikan Chapter 5 ya, di chapter itu, Aiko akan dan pasti berkesempatan untuk merenggut bel-nya dari Naruto, seperti Shori dan Senshi. Seperti apa? Stay tunned ya...**_

_**Ending AMV : Muse - Starlight**_


	6. GANBATTE! Aiko Mizushi vs Naruto

_**Disclaimer : Naruto DKK sepenuhnya adalah properti Kishimoto-sensei, sedangkan tokoh-tokoh- baru dan konsep cerita sepenuhnya propertiku.**_

_**A/N : ** __Yoshh...terima kasih atas review kalian, semua review sangat membantuku, dan tentunya menjadi penyemangat. Banyak juga ternyata yang menambahkan KNS kedalam daftar Favourites dan follow cerita ini, aku sangat terharu, padahal aku masih newbie lho! By the way...thx ya semuanya!_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Opening : OneRepublic ~ Counting Stars<em>**

**_**_Previously on Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! _**_**

_~"Sudah kuduga pasti kau akan menemukanku lebih dulu..."~"S-S-Shori...A-Aiko..."~"Pelajaran, jangan biarkan emosi-mu keluar saat berhadapan dengan musuh, mereka bisa mencari celah kelemahanmu hanya dengan amarah ataupun tangisan yang kau keluarkan."~"Aku akan menunggu kalian, ingat, waktu kalian tersisa 2 jam lagi, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu."~"Naruto-sensei..."~_

**Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! : **_"GANBATTE! Aiko Mizushi vs. Naruto" **  
><strong>_

Masih sama, di tengah-tengah hutan dengan perut yang makin memberontak...

"Aku lapar..."

"Aku juga.."

"Aku haus..."

"Aku juga..."

"Aku lelah..."

"Aku juga,"

"Aku~"

"Sekali lagi mengeluh, aku bersumpah aku akan memukulmu!"

Senshi mengeraskan kepalan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Shori. Shori hanya cekekehan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala-nya, "Sabar, hehehe...Kau tahu kalau misi tidak akan pernah terselesaikan tanpa adanya kesabaran," Shori beralasan untuk menghindari pukulan Senshi.

"_Baka_.." gumam si bocah berambut abu-abu.

"Umm...Senshi?" Shori memulai percakapan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melepas segelnya?" tanya Shori. Senshi tersentak kaget. Ia mendengus dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Shori, ia memandang ke arah lain. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Namun sebenarnya di dalam hati ia tahu persis apa yang dibicarakan Shori. Shori di pihak lain hanya menghela nafas, "_Dasutā-teme..._Aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum masuk akademi, jadi jangan berbohong padaku," ucapnya. Senshi tersentak mendengar Shori yang mulai serius, namun akhirnya seulas senyuman terukir di wajah bocah berambut abu-abu ini. "_Kuso_, kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" tanya Senshi namun senyuman di wajahnya belum hilang. Matanya tertuju pada bocah berambut merah yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Karena kau adalah temanku," jawab Shori dengan singkat. "Siapapun yang menjadi temanku, pasti aku peduli pada mereka dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa melindungi mereka," jawab Shori sambil mengepal tangannya. Senshi yang mendengar ini langsung terdiam seribu bahasa dan kembali menghadap kedepan. "Kau yakin Shori? Banyak sekali rintangan yang kau hadapi jika kau ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi ataupun peduli." peringat Senshi.

Shori menyengir, "Aku yakin! Seyakin seorang hokage yang bertekad melindungi desa-nya!" serunya sembari mengangguk mantap. Senshi hanya tertawa kecil, temannya yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan semangatnya, meskipun terkadang ia mendapatkan nilai jelek semasa ia di akademi.

"Oi _Dasutā_! Bisakah kita kembali ke pertanyaan tadi? Kau mengalihkan pembicaraannya _nih_!" protes Shori. Senshi yang tadinya tersenyum langsung terdiam. "Jadi, _kenapa_ kau melepas segelnya?" tanya Shori, namun ketika ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, Senshi tertunduk. "Aku..A-Aku..."

"Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan," jawabnya singkat. Shori tersentak, yup! itu salah satu bukti dari beribu bukti kalau cara kerja pikirannya benar-benar berbeda dengan pikiran si penerus klan Taka ini. "Bohong!" seru Shori. Senshi langsung menoleh ke temannya yang ahli pengontrol chakra itu, "Apanya yang 'bohong'?! Aku sudah menjawab dengan jujur kok!" Senshi menentang. "Senshi, jujur.." Shori menatap temannya dengan tatapan tajam. Senshi sendiri tak dapat berbohong pada temannya yang berasal dari klan Yamaki itu, 'kalau sedang serius ya harus serius!' itu kata-kata yang biasa disebutkan Shori jika sedang adu mulut.

"Kalau sedang serius ya harus Serius!" seru Shori, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seperti seorang guru yang sedang menasihati muridnya.

Senshi _sweatdropped, 'baru juga kupikirkan, kata-kata itu sudah terlontar saja dari mulutnya, haduh dasar Yakkai!_' batinnya.

"Aku terburu-buru." Senshi kembali menjawab pertanyaan temannya tadi. Shori hanya mendengarkan dengan simak. "Aku terburu-buru, dan juga mungkin egois."

"_Mungkin_? Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Shori dengan sarkastik. Senshi tercengir, "Hehe baiklah, aku _memang_ egois. Aku egois karena telah meninggalkan kalian berdua mengejar bel itu dan melupakan janjiku pada kalian." jelasnya panjang lebar. "Nah begitu _dong_!" Shori melipat tangannya sambil menepuk bahu Senshi. "Tapi Senshi, ngomong-ngomong tentang segelnya, apa kau yakin itu akan aman?" tanya Shori. Senshi terdiam namun bukan karena rasa bersalah, tetapi kebingungan. "Maksudmu?" tanya Senshi.

"Kau tahu kalau ini bukan yang pertama kali kau membuka segel _itu_. Kau ingat tentang kejadian dulu 'kan?" Shori mengingatkan. Senshi tersentak, kali ini bukan karena rasa bersalah ataupun kebingungan, tapi karena sedih atau lebih tepatnya _penderitaan_. "Iya.."

_**Flashback**_

_"Hei lihat! Itu kan anak keturunan klan Taka! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini ya?" bisik seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain ayunan. "Eh?! Memangnya itu dia? Apa kau tidak keliru?" timpal temannya yang bermain ayunan disebelahnya. "Ya aku yakin! Dia 'kan punya rambut abu-abu kotor seperti itu.." _

_Senshi menoleh, ia melihat segerombolan anak perempuan meliriknya dan terlihat seperti sedang membicarakannya. Ia berdecak kesal, namun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedih. Setiap ia bermain di taman, ia selalu kesepian karena tak ada satu pun anak-anak yang mau mendekatinya. Mereka takut akan nama "Taka" yang selalu dibawa dirinya. Mungkin karena sejarah klan-nya yang begitu pedih, namun bukan berarti dirinya tertular, bukan?_

_Senshi pun menghela nafas, 'ada apa dengan mereka?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak laki-laki mendekatinya. Ia pun tersentak, 'kenapa mereka kesini ya?' _

_"Hei Taka! Kau menggoda sepupu-ku Ayumi-chan ya?! Dasar kau!" salah satu bocah meninju wajah Senshi, sehingga ia terpental ke belakang. Darah, itulah cairan yang keluar dari mulut Senshi. Pipi-nya terlihat membengkak. "Kuso..apa yang kalian mau dariku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!" Senshi menentang. Ia mengepal tangannya lalu berlari ke arah bocah yang tadi memukulnya, namun ia terhalang oleh anak-anak yang lain. "Dasar kau, sudah salah malah marah!" bocah itu menendang perut Senshi sehingga keluar lagi darah dari mulutnya. _

_Ayumi yang dimaksud oleh bocah itu pun langsung menghampiri mereka. "Matsu nii-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" ujarnya panik. "Eh, Ayumi-chan!" bocah yang bernama Matsu ini menyengir biasa seperti ia tidak melakukan apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Senshi-kun?!" tanyanya. "Eh maksudmu si Taka ini? Jadi kau menyukainya?" seru Matsu. Ayumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat ide seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya!" seru Ayumi. Matsu tersentak, "Apa dia menggodamu?" tanyanya dan Ayumi menanggapi dengan gelengan.  
><em>

_"Kau peduli apa dengannya?" tanya Matsu yang kini mulai curiga, jangan-jangan adik sepupunya itu berbohong padanya. "Aku tidak peduli! K-K-Kalau kau mau, pukuli s-saja d-dia sampai b-berbusa!" seru Ayumi namun terbata-bata, karena ia sedikit ragu. Matsu tercengir sedangkan Senshi tercengang. Matanya melebar, memangnya mereka kira dirinya apa? Kelinci percobaan?_

_Matsu pun mencekik Senshi dan menarik kerah baju-nya. Ia tidak bisa kabur. Namun di saat itu, Senshi menggeram gusar namun matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba, di dahi-nya terdapat sebuah tanda segel berlambang sebuah sayap, segel itu perlahan membesar. Badannya pun melemas dan matanya memerah. Chakra hitam keluar dari tubuhnya dan mencekik Matsu dengan ganas. "Khh...Apa yang-khh..kau lakuk-khh-...kan padaku?" Matsu meringis kesakitan dan kehabisan nafas. Senshi menyeringai lebar dan ia terlihat seperti kerasukan sehingga membuat anak-anak yang lain ketakutan. Chakra hitam itu mencekik Matsu hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Ayumi bergegas mengecek denyut nadi-nya, 'untung saja..Matsu nii-san masih hidup.' Ayumi pun melirik ke Senshi yang terjatuh namun tubuhnya menyenggak keras seperti serigala. 'Senshi-kun sangat menakutkan! Betul kata ayah ibu, klan Taka benar-benar klan yang mengerikan!' _

_"Hei, ayo hajar dia!" _

_"Iya! Dia sudah menyakiti Bos Matsu!"_

_"Kau yakin? Dia terlihat berbahaya!"_

_"Sudah, sikat saja!"_

_Semua anak menyergap Senshi dari semua arah, dan ketika Senshi mulai sadar diri, tubuhnya bergemetar ketakutan. Pandangannya terlihat kabur dan buram dan tubuhnya kelelahan. Segel yang tadinya ada di dahi-nya kini menghilang. Dan air mata pun membasahi wajahnya. Itulah detik-detik dimana Senshi akan dihajar habis-habisan, namun tiba-tiba..._

_"Dainamikku Entorī!"_

_"Yooshhh!"_

_Muncul dua anak menengahi mereka. Yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki-laki. Perempuan ini menendang 3 orang anak sekaligus sedangkan anak-laki-laki ini menonjok 2 orang hingga mereka jatuh terpingkal. "Oi! Kalian membuat keributan saja!" seru bocah laki-laki ini._

_"EH?! Anak Aneh?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" _

_"Kalian ini meskipun laki-laki, tidak perlu ribut seperti ini dong!" _

_"Eh?! Kau juga, Anak cengeng? Kalian ngapain disini?!"_

_Senshi tersentak, "S-Shori?! A-Aiko?!"_

_"Dasar kau Senshi, mentang-mentang kau dari Taka kau selalu mencari masalah. Huh, aku selalu repot menyeretmu keluar dari masalah tahu!" ujar Shori dengan sombong. Aiko menggeram lalu menjitak Shori, "Baka!" _

_"Kau juga sering terjerat perkelahian! Jadi jangan sok bijak!"_

_"Ouch Aiko!"_

_Anak-anak itu pun satu persatu berdiri dan menyerang Aiko dan Shori. Namun itu bukan tantangan bagi mereka, "Ayo sini kalau berani!" seru Aiko dan Shori bersamaan. Kedua bocah ini mengalahkan mereka semua hanya dengan gerakan dasar taijutsu, tendangan dan pukulan. Semua anak termasuk Matsu (sudah sadar) dan Ayumi kabur meninggalkan taman karena takut tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan mereka.  
><em>

_Senshi tersenyum namun ia meringis kesakitan, sayangnya ia tak bisa berdiri. Namun ditengah itu, Shori mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Senshi tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerima tangannya. "Em..terima kasih ya, em...Shori dan Aiko." ujar Senshi dengan pipinya yang memerah. Aiko terkikik geli sedangkan Shori tercengir, "Oh Ayolah Senshi, kita baru 10 tahun! Dan besok adalah hari pertama kita masuk di akademi, hari pertama kita belajar menjadi seorang shinobi, dan belum terjadi itu semua kau sudah terseret dalam masalah, hehehe.." gurau Shori.  
><em>

_Senshi pun ikut tertawa melihat kedua temannya yang begitu peduli padanya._

**_End_ Flashback**

"Aku ingat kok tentang kejadian itu," ucap Senshi dengan nada lesu. "Jadi kau mengerti 'kan betapa bahaya jika kau menggunakan chakra hitam itu?" ujar Shori, menatap temannya yang berambut abu-abu itu. Senshi membalas dengan senyuman dan gelak tawa.

"Ehh?! Kenapa tertawa, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu tertawa 'kan?"

"_Baka_! Memangnya orang kalau tertawa harus disuruh ya?" tanya Senshi, meskipun ia agak jengkel tapi keinginannya untuk tertawa masih terasa di benaknya.

"Tidak juga sih...Memangnya kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tertawa karena senang, aku senang mempunyai teman seperti kau dan Aiko." jawabnya.

Shori tersentak sedikit namun ia langsung tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tertawa, melepaskan kelelahan dan kelaparan dengan suara tawa yang melegakan. "Hahaha...! Tentu saja _Dasutā_!"

Kedua bocah ini tertawa bersama dengan penuh ceria meskipun perut mereka mengaum-ngaum di tengah hutan. Namun di tengah perjalanan, mereka mendengar suara ledakan. Dan nampaknya asal suara itu tidak jauh.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Senshi. Shori mengangguk, "Aku mendeteksi chakra kira-kira 100 meter dari tempat kita berdiri, tapi aku tidak hanya mendeteksi satu chakra tapi..."

"Mungkin itu.."

"Aiko!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sensei! Dugaanku benar! Kau sedang bersantai disini." seru Aiko, yang kemudian mengeluarkan shuriken dari kantong kecilnya.<p>

Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon itu tersenyum simpul, "Yo! Aiko! Sepertinya kau yang mengejarku paling terakhir. Temanmu Shori dan Senshi sudah berusaha mengambil bel ini dariku sebelumnya namun mereka tidak berhasil, mari kita tes kemampuanmu sebagai kunoichi cilik! Apa kau bisa mengambil bel-bel ini atau gagal dan kembali duduk di bangku akademi?" Naruto menunjukkan bel-bel kecil yang berada di tangannya ke hadapan Aiko.

Aiko menggeram lalu ia melempar 5 shuriken ke arah Naruto tapi dengan mudah titisan petapa rikudou ini mengelak dan menghindar. Ia selalu siap siaga sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya. Naruto bergegas mendekati Aiko namun 2 kunai peledak melayang ke wajahnya.

_Bwinggg!_

'_Bunshin? Pemilihan waktunya dalam membuat bunshin sangat bagus! Aku harus pandai-pandai mengetahui yang mana yang asli!_' batin Aiko. Namun setelah bunshin itu hilang, tidak ada lagi yang muncul. '_Naruto-sensei bersembunyi...pertanyaannya adalah dimana?_'

* * *

><p>"Ledakan itu berasal dari sana!" seru Shori yang baru saja mendarat ke sebuah dahan pohon. "Kau yakin?" tanya Senshi yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendarat di tanah. "Iya!" Shori melompat dari dahan ke tanah, tepat di sebelah Senshi.<p>

Shori dan Senshi berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri asal ledakan itu dan ternyata betul firasat mereka!, "Aiko!" serentak Shori dan Senshi. Mereka langsung mencari tempat bersembunyi agar mereka bisa mengamati seluruh perkelahiannya.

~ Back with Aiko ~

'_Dimana kau, Naruto-sensei..' _batin kunoichi cilik ini.

'_Di __Belakang_'

Aiko menoleh ke belakang, siapa tahu kalau gurunya akan menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

'_Di __Kiri_'

Ia menoleh ke kiri, namun terlihat lahan kosong.

'_Di __Kanan_'

Ia menoleh ke kanan, tapi hasilnya netral.

'_Di_ _Atas_'

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mungkin saja gurunya melakukan penyerangan lewat vertikal atas.

'_Hanya ada satu tempat yang belum kuperiksa...'_ Aiko memejamkan matanya dan mengumpulkan semua chakra ke titik tangannya, dan mengeraskan kepalan tangannya sehingga membentuk dan kuat seperti batu.

Ia meloncat ke atas dan..."DI BAWAH!"...ia meluncurkan pukulannya ke tanah, spontan saja, chakra yang ia kumpulkan tadi membuat pukulannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tanah meretak sehingga menimbulkan gempa kecil dan terdapat celah-celah besar hasil dari pukulannya tadi. Di bawah terlihat Naruto yang melotot dan tercengang melihat kemampuan muridnya yang baru saja ia kenal dan dapat memecahkan batuan dengan satu pukulan. Tubuh Naruto terhimpit oleh batuan dan celah-celah tadi sehingga membuatnya dapat terlihat. Abu hasil pukulannya beterbangan dan menebal.

Naruto tercengir, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dan _sweatdropped_, "K-Kerja Bagus, Aiko!" ucapnya, mengagumi anggota perempuan di timnya itu. '_Ya ampun, Aiko benar-benar kembaran Sakura-chan_.' batinnya.

Aiko menyeka butiran keringat yang membasahi dahi-nya itu, "Heh, Naruto-sensei...kau belum melihat apapun!" Aiko menyengir lalu membentuk segel tangan.

~ Behind them ~

Shori dan Senshi _sweatdropped_ secara simultan. "Kurasa kita harus berhenti bertindak bodoh di depan Aiko-chan.." ucap Shori yang merinding ketakutan. "Kau benar.." timpal Senshi, yang juga merasakan bulu kuduk-nya berdiri ketika melihat pukulan Aiko yang sangat kuat itu.

~ BACK TO THE FIGHT~

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" seru Aiko. Muncul lima buah klon bayangan. Naruto tersentak, Ia langsung saja melompat keluar dari celah tanah tadi dan menyiapkan shuriken-nya. Lima buah bunshin bersama dengan Aiko dengan gesit menyerang Naruto.

Aiko melempar shurikennya ke arah Naruto, '_Ini pasti akan mengalihkannya_..'

Benar saja, Naruto menangkis semua shuriken dengan kunai-nya tetapi ia melemparkan kunai bersegelnya ke arah Aiko. Aiko memutarkan tubuhnya saat ia berlari untuk menghindar dari kunai itu. Tapi disaat itu Aiko memberikan aba-aba pada kelima bunshinnya itu, dan membuat Naruto lebih berwaspada.

Mereka bersama-sama melakukan tendangan, dan Naruto menghindar dengan meloncat ke belakang. Untung saja ia melakukan itu, jika tendangan tadi berhasil mendarat di wajahnya, maka wajah Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan retakan tanah tadi. Tendangan yang tidak berhasil itu akhirnya meluncur ke tanah dan menyebabkan hancurnya tanah sama seperti tadi. Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Pheww...jika itu aku pasti aku akan berlibur di rumah sakit," ujarnya.

Bunshin-bunshin yang tadi pun hilang namun secara tiba-tiba muncul dua Aiko dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka melakukan tendangan atas namun ditangkis oleh Naruto, akhirnya mereka melakukan tendangan bawah. Naruto tidak bisa menangkisnya secara langsung jadi ia langsung saja melakukan loncatan ke belakang lagi. Tapi saat ia di tengah-tengah meloncat...

"Dainamikku Entorī [1]!"

Naruto tersentak saat Aiko muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya dengan tendangan chakranya itu. Namun saat Aiko beranggapan kalau tendangannya ini pasti berhasil, gurunya itu hilang!

'_Nannii?! Dimana dia?_' batin Aiko yang kemudian mendarat di tanah. Ternyata Naruto sudah mendarat lebih dulu di tanah, seraya mengambil kunai bersegel-nya yang ia lempar tadi. Aiko membentuk segel tangan, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Empat bunshin mensuport Aiko dari belakang. Ternyata Naruto juga sudah membuat bunshin, pantas saja, jurus andalan Naruto memanglah Kage Bunshin. '_Gadis ini gesit sekali, pantas kalau dia ahli tajutsu._' batin Naruto. '_Sensei menggunakan bunshin, aku harus berhati-hati_._' _batin si kunoichi.

Ketegangan dapat dirasakan di tengah-tengah perkelahian mereka. Bahkan Shori dan Senshi ikut merasakan, seakan mereka juga sedang menghadapi guru jounin mereka itu.

"_Ikuzo 'ttebayo!_" seru Naruto, yang berlari menuju Aiko bersama dengan para bunshin-nya.

"Yoshh!" timpal Aiko, meluncur dengan melemparkan shurikennya ke arah Naruto.

**_Soundtrack : The Raising Fighting Spirit+Strong and Strike_**

Naruto menghindar dengan melakukan flip ke belakang, sementara kunai bersegel peledak meluncur ke arah kunoichi cilik itu. Namun itu tidak membuat Aiko panik, ia memfokuskan chakra ke titik kaki-nya, lalu dengan keseimbangan yang akurat, ia menendang kembali kunai itu hingga meluncur ke arah sebaliknya[2]. Kunai itu pun meledak dan hampir saja Naruto terkena, kunai peledak itu hanya mengenai 2 bunshin yang ia buat.

'_Ya, muridku yang satu ini benar-benar gesit seperti angin_.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia pun kembali siaga dengan kunai-nya.

"Semangat Aiko!" ujar Shori dari belakang semak, sedangkan Senshi tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya.

Aiko kembali menyeka keringatnya, karena yang ia lakukan bukan gaya bertarung biasa, bukan hanya taijutsu ataupun ninjutsu, tetapi nintaijutsu[3] dan pengontrolan chakra. Ya, sebagai seorang pengguna taijutsu ia juga tidak mau kalah di bagian ninjutsu. Dan untung saja, neneknya tahu persis latihan-latihan untuk mengontrol chakra. Nintaijutsu, sempurna bagi orang yang dapat menggunakan taijutsu dan ninjutsu, kemudian menggabungkannya. Tentu saja akan menguras energi dan chakra yang banyak, karena itu tidak hanya bergantung pada fisik dan mental, tetapi pada chakra juga.

Aiko pun membuat segel tangan dan menghilangkan bunshin-bunshin yang berada di belakangnya, untuk menyimpan chakra agar ia bisa melakukan gerakan lain. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, tanpa menggunakan jutsu apapun ataupun gerakan apapun.

'_Serangan frontal? Dia merencanakan sesuatu.._' Naruto bersiaga, senyumannya makin melebar ketika melihat Aiko begitu percaya diri. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya sewaktu ia kecil.

Aiko mengeluarkan shurikennya lalu melemparkan semua ke arah Naruto, dan melemparkan kunai peledak, namun Aiko masih berlari. '_Wah...Aiko-chan sangat hebat,_' Shori mengagumi teman perempuannya itu. '_Semangat Aiko..._' batin Senshi. Pikiran dua bocah rekan tim-nya itu sangat sama, meskipun mereka berbicara dalam batin namun niat mereka sama.

Naruto yang berniat untuk bersantai, ternyata ia juga kelelahan. Menangkis dan menghindar shuriken itu sangat menguras tenaga. Ledakan dimana-mana dan shuriken berjatuhan, Aiko hampir berhadapan dengan gurunya, namun ia meloncat dan melakukan flip, melewati kepala Naruto. Saat Aiko mendarat, ia melemparkan kunai peledak lagi ke arah Naruto, yang tentunya dihindar oleh jounin pirang ini. Naruto akhirnya membalas dengan melemparkan bola-bola kecil yang mengeluarkan kabut. Aiko tersentak kaget, kabut mengelilinginya, dan gurunya itu hilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

Senshi berdecak, '_Apa dia berniat melakukan genjutsu?_'

Shori menggigit kukunya karena ketakutan dan kepanikan, '_Lagi-lagi kabut, aku benci kabut. Hati-hati Aiko-chan!_'

Aiko tercengang lalu menyiapkan kunai, '_Kabut?!'_

Naruto meloncat ke arah dahan pohon, menyaksikan kabut yang ia buat tadi. Nafas-nya terengah-engah, '_Ya ampun, kukira jika aku bertarung dengan anggota perempuan dari tim ini aku akan lebih santai, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Meski tidak terluka, aku sedikit lelah 'ttebayo_..'batin Naruto. Ia tersentak ketika melihat di belakang semak-semak, dua bocah mengamati. Naruto terkekeh kecil, '_Ada dua mata-mata ternyata_...'

"Baiklah, _Tora, Uma, Inu, Tatsu, Ushi,...Ruseshadō[4],_" Naruto melakukan segel tangan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dimana Naruto-sensei ya..?<em>' batin Aiko.

Tiba-tiba, lima buah bunshin berwujud Naruto muncul dan menghilangkan kabut tadi. Aiko bersiaga dan melemparkan shuriken ke arah para klon bayangan itu namun dengan mudah mereka hindari. Akhirnya kelima bunshin itu secara frontal menyerang Aiko. Salah satu bunshin melakukan tendangan dan pukulan, lalu melakukan tendangan flip ke arah Aiko. Kunoichi cilik ini menghindar dengan cepat, nafas-nya terengah-engah, "Serangan frontal, baiklah jika itu yang dia mau!" seru Aiko.

Gadis berambut coklat ini berdiri tegak lalu memfokuskan chakranya ke seluruh titik chakra di tubuhnya. Shori yang mengamati dari belakang tersentak. "Aiko-chan.." gumamnya, Senshi langsung menoleh ke arah temannya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Shori hanya mengisyaratkan Senshi untuk mengelihkan pandangannya ke arah Aiko. Ia pun terkesiap.

Gadis ini memejamkan matanya dan mengatur pernafasannya. Aiko meregangkan tangannya lalu ia membentuk tangannya seperti lingkaran (seperti gerakan silat pernafasan), terlihat chakra mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh chakra ditubuhnya. Dan sekarang, kunoichi cilik ini membentuk posisi kuda-kuda tengah. Saat matanya terbuka, tetapannya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan itu menunjukan ketajaman seperti seekor elang dan bara dari tekad api.

Para bunshin memulai untuk menyerang bersamaan namun Aiko sudah bersiap. Ia melakukan pukulan, dorongan, dan catokan, tiga bunshin pun berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh tekniknya itu. Namun dua buah bunshin masih berniat untuk menyerang. Aiko dengan percaya dirinya, menarik nafas lewat hidung dan membuangnya lewat mulut. Bunshin pertama menyerang dengan pukulan, tapi Aiko hanya tersenyum, "Konoha Reppū[5]!" Tendangan atas ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian bunshin itu, namun seketika itu, detik berjalan dengan lambat, tetapi Aiko dengan seluruh chakra yang ia gunakan menendang lewat bawah (seperti gerakan _breakdance_). '_Akan kutunjukkan padanya kalau aku juga kuat! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Shori dan Senshi__..!_' tekad Aiko.

Bunshin yang pertama tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan itu membuat Aiko terkejut, sama seperti teman-temannya yang mengamati dari belakang. '_Mustahil. Tendangan Aiko sangat cepat, tapi kenapa klon bayangan itu bisa hilang dalam sekejap_?' batin Senshi. Matanya mendelik ketika ia melihat bunshin kedua melemparkan shurikennya. Aiko hanya memfokuskan chakra-nya ke titik tangan dan menangkis shuriken-shuriken itu.

Dari belakang pertarungan itu, sosok misterius mengamati dengan serius. '_Mengesankan sekali, tadi genjutsu dan sekarang nintaijutsu, anak ini tidak buruk juga_!' batin sosok ini. Ia tersenyum, tentu saja ia menyembunyikan kehadirannya dengan tidak membiarkan chakra-nya terdeteksi.

Aiko kembali menyeka keringatnya dan nafasnya semakin berat, '_Tenagaku hampir terkuras dan kurasa chakraku tinggal sedikit. Aku harus menggunakan gerakan itu, meskipun chakraku tinggal sedikit, setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk melawan sensei!_' batinnya. Karena bunshin kedua ini langsung mengerahkan tinju-nya ke arah Aiko namun ditangkis. Diikuti dengan gerakan lain, catokan, pukulan, tendangan, namun bagi pengguna taijutsu seperti Aiko, pasti sudah dihindari atau ditangkis. Alhasil, gadis asal klan Mizushi ini bergemetaran, menangkis semua gerakan itu benar-benar menguras tenaga banyak sekali. Nafasnya makin berat dan keringat membanjirinya.

Pandangannya mulai kabur namun ia menggeram. "Aku pasti bisa!" seru Aiko. Ia mengumpulkan chakra terakhirnya ke seluruh titik tubuhnya. Bunshin kedua meloncat ke udara dan hendak menyerang namun Aiko langsung meloncat dan melakukan gerakannya, "Konoha Senpū!" dengan kakinya, Aiko mengerahkan tendangan dengan secepat kilat ke arah klon itu. Secara harfiah! Tendangan itu benar-benar cepat! Seperti angin puting beliung yang menyerang. Senshi dan Shori terkesiap, mereka sangat takjub dengan gerakan Aiko yang begitu cepat. Ternyata setelah menerima tendangan itu, bunshin kedua tidak menghilang dan malah terpental ke belakang.

Aiko dengan nafas terengah-engah menyengir melihat keberhasilan teknik yang ia gunakan tadi. Misteri terungkap, atau...setidaknya itu yang dianggap Aiko. "Gerakanmu sangat mengesankan Aiko. Pengguna nintaijutsu sepertimu pasti sangat efektif dalam bertarung. Tapi jangan terburu-buru dan jangan biarkan nafsu mengendalikanmu, atau itu bisa jadi celah kelemahanmu." itulah yang dikatakan si jounin sebelum ia menghilang. Bukan main, hatinya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya menjadi semakin berat. Sepertinya gerakan tadi memakan tenaga dan chakra yang lumayan banyak. Dan kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sensei-nya menghilang, melainkan terdiam seperti patung. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Jangan lengah..."

Aiko menoleh, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didekatnya sambil memegang kunai dan kemudian dari tubuhnya keluar sebuah bayangan yang meng-imitasikan dirinya menjadi 5 buah. Tanpa melakukan segel tangan sedikit pun. Aiko tersentak namun ia langsung kembali ke posisi pertahanannya. '_Baiklah, akan kucoba teknik yang lebih tenang._' batinnya. "Dainamikku Entorī!" Ia menendang secara langsung ke arah kelima bunshin itu. Tapi kelima bunshin itu menghilang seperti kabut.

Aiko semakin terkejut dan semakin tegang. "Naruto-sensei sangat hebat, bagaimana aku bisa merenggut bel itu?" gumamnya. Dari belakang, Shori dan Senshi tidak jauh berbeda, mereka ikut merasakan ketegangannya, "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Senshi. Shori langsung menoleh dan memberikan temannya itu sebuah anggukan, "Dia pasti bisa.."

Namun karena itu, Aiko teralihkan dan dibelakangnya muncul 3 bunshin Naruto yang melempar secara bersamaan bom peledak kecil.

Asapnya menyebar bahkan Shori dan Senshi ikut terkena peledak. "_Uhukk..uhukk..uhukk...!_" Aiko mengayunkan telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan asap itu. Saat asapnya mulai menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang meloncat turun dari dahan. Senyumannya tertuju pada murid perempuannya itu, lalu ia menghilang. _Bwingg!_

"Apa?!" Senshi dan Shori serempak. '_Bunshin?!_' kini ketiga kandidat genin secara tidak sadar berbicara sepatah kata yang sama, meskipun dalam batin mereka. Aiko jatuh terduduk, ia mengatur nafas dan melihat ke pepohonan yang rindang. '_Tersisa satu jam.._' ia menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Tentunya suara itu tersengar sangat _familiar_ bagi gadis ini. "Shori? Senshi?"

"Kau sangat hebat! Kau bisa membuat Naruto-sensei kelelahan!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Itulah yang didapatnya dari kedua bocah ini. Namun Aiko hanya tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tapi waktu kita tersisa satu jam lagi," ujarnya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari sensei bersama-sama?" ujar Senshi seraya tersenyum. Shori dan Aiko hanya tercengir, "Oke!"

Dari belakang mereka...

"Mereka benar-benar seperti tim 7 yang dulu.." gumam Naruto, lalu berlari bersembunyi.

**_Ending AMV : Muse ~ Starlight_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Next on Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!<span> - __"__Tes Selesai! Dan hasilnya adalah..."_**

_~"Kalian punya potensi, aku tidak meragukannya tapi...kalian sedikit mengecewakan.."~"APA?!"~"Kami GAGAL?! I-I-Itu b-berarti kita akan k-kembali ke a-akademi?!"~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMAKE #2<em>**

"Oh AYOLAH Author! Kenapa meninggalkan cerita di _cliffhanger_ seperti ini?!" protes Shori. Senshi hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas, "Bukankah itu termasuk cara-cara untuk membuat cerita ini lebih menarik? Lagipula _thor_, kenapa ada cuplikan kami gagal?" tanya Senshi. Namun sebelum authornya bisa menjawab, Aiko berteriak histeris, "Maksudmu kami _AKAN GAGAL_?!" serunya.

Sang author hanya memijat-mijat kepalanya, nampaknya ia pusing sekali menghadapi mereka..(padahal tokoh sendiri.. -_-). Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak si author dan ternyata hanyalah Naruto. "Yo Author," sapanya. "Yo juga, Naruto..." sapa lemas si author. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Tanpa berkata sepotong kata si author menunjuk ke arah tiga bocah yang sedang sibuk dengan ocehan mereka masing-masing. Shori yang mencibir kesal karena akhiran cerita yang menggantung, Aiko yang kepanikan karena takut akan gagal tes, dan Senshi yang sedang...eh? menikmati permen karet dan mendesah? Bocah ini santai sekali ya..

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari menghela nafas, "Belajar untuk bertahan saja..kau yang membuat mereka seperti ini," dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah murid-muridnya. "Hei kalian bertiga membuat Author stres _tuh_!" ujar Naruto. "Kok sensei bisa tahu?" tanya Shori. Naruto hanya mengisyaratkan Shori untuk menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja...Sang Author menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali dengan pelan, sambil bergumam yang tidak jelas, dan itu tentu membuat Shori merinding.

"Hey Author, kenapa?"

"Mmm, oh Shori..., aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah..pertama, karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak meng-update, dan tentunya aku mau meminta maaf pada para pembaca atas kesalahan ini."

"dan yang kedua..?"

"Karena telah membuat kalian gagal.."

"_NANNI_?! Jadi kami benar-benar gagal?!"

Namun di tengah itu, sang author langsung membuang wajahnya dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Namun ia tersenyum kecil, apalagi di saat Shori menggeram dan bersikeras mengejarnya, padahal tubuhnya ditahan oleh Aiko dan Senshi. "_Kuso!_ Author! Beritahu kami!"

"Sudahlah _Yakkai_...pasti di chapter enam akan ketahuan sendiri." [Senshi]

"Iya, meskipun kita gagal, pasti si author tidak akan membuat ending yang sedih, ya 'kan?" [Aiko]

"Huhh...iya iya saja deh.." [Shori]

"Sudahlah, kalian tenang saja...Author mungkin butuh istirahat, dia mengerjakan ini semalaman loh..padahal dia baru pulang dari luar kota." [Naruto]

"Hahh?!" [Mereka bertiga serempak]

* * *

><p><em><strong>EndNote -<strong>_ Hai semua! Selamat Tahun Baru ya! Chapter 5 sudah ada nih...dan sekali lagi akan kuucapkan "MAAF" karena telah membuat kalian menunggu atas update-an chapter ini. Tapi kenyataannya chapter ini lebih panjang lho...Oke, akan langsung kulanjutkan saja ke catatan kaki-nya.

[1] Dainamikku Entorī adalah tendangan frontal yang digunakan saat musuh sedang teralihkan.

[2] Chakra yang dikeluarkan Aiko bukan hanya chakra biasa, tetapi berfungsi sebagai chakra perisai. Jadi chakra itu menyelimuti bagian yang akan menolak atau menghadang sesuatu. Bahkan dengan pengontrolan chakra seperti ini, kekuatannya sama dengan pengontrolan chakra yang digunakan Sakura. Apalagi jika seorang shinobi yang menggunakan kedua cara memanipulasi chakra ini, mereka bisa menghadang apapun. Dan dengan durasi yang cepat.

[3] Yup, sepertinya dari namanya saja kalian sudah tahu. Nintaijutsu merupakan paduan dari gerakan taijutsu dan teknik taijutsu. Memakan chakra dan tenaga yang banyak tetapi serangannya sangat mematikan, apalagi dengan pengontrolan chakra.

[4] Ruseshadō, jutsu menipu lawan. Jutsu buatanku. Jutsu ini tidak termasuk klasifikasi genjutsu, tetapi bisa dikunakan sebagai ilusi, sama seperti kage bunshin. Mungkin di chapter ini tidak terlihat jelas cara-cara jutsu ini, tetapi di chapter-chapter yang akan datang akan terlihat pemakaian jutsu ini.

[5] Konoha Reppū sama dengan Konoha Senpū, bedanya terletak pada waktu pemakaiannya dan durasi-nya. Konoha Senpū lebih cepat dan lebih efektif, jika peragaan jutsu-nya sama seperti Rock Lee.

Baiklah...sampai jumpa di chapter 6! Di chapter itu, Shori dan kawan-kawannya akan mengetahui hasil tes-nya, apakah mereka lulus atau gagal?


End file.
